Shadowed empire
by R3QU13M
Summary: 3 weeks after the introduction of the black knights, an unknown person makes a contract with lelouch to kill suzaku in exchange for nunnallys freedom from captivity, at the Opening of the SAZJ lelouch killed suzaku but also revealed his identity to the world . Euphie x Suzaku, Lelouch x Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Note: in this chap. there are changes that I did the battle of narita didn't happen but Shirley still discovers zero's identity and he didn't know that she discovered it, also milly's family owns a knightmare production company in japan and other changes in this story I just hope you understand what I said**

**The Contract and the Infamy**

**BLACK KNIGHTS HQ, 3:54 PM**

3 weeks after zero introduced the black knights to the world, the Kyoto house constructed an underwater base near the Sea of Japan to serve as their base of operations. Zero was in his private quarters until he hears a knock on the door "zero, its kallen sorry to interrupt but the new recruits are here 3 Japanese and 2 britainians" she said "I'll be right there" he said as he puts his masked on.

When he entered the living room he saw all of the knights and the 5 new recruits, the 3 males and 2 females in black knight uniforms. Zero wanting to know their identity told them to remove their visors; the 3 Japanese were named Haruyuki Akiyama, Hayato Hashimoto, and Hiroshi Kobayashi respectively. He now turns his attention to the 2 britainians, which he quickly recognized due to their orange and blonde hairstyles but he wants to make sure it's them "could you show yourselves please" he said, they removed the orange haired woman removed hers" I'm Shirley Fenette" and I'm Milly Ashford the blonde girl said. Both lelouch and kallen are shocked when they find out that two of their classmates have joined the black knights "Shirley….. Milly" Kallen said "hey kallen so you're with the black knights too" Milly said. Behind his masked lelouch can barely speak he can't even move until he said "all of you back to your stations… kallen introduce these three to the base and the two of you stay here we must talk" everyone did what zero said. When everybody was gone he ordered the two to sit on the couch in front of his "what is the reason that made you joined the black knights" Shirley spoke first "because my father was framed by another britainian for killing a Britannia senator and got executed" she said as lelouch can see her sad face "how about you miss Ashford" Milly speaks "I want to help you in your quest by providing Unmanned knightmares and also I want to help you leluoch vi Britannia". Lelouchs eyes widened from what she said, but thinks she might be joking "what do you mean?!" milly only chuckled "don't act like you don't know" she grabbed Shirley's phone in her pocket and showed lelouch the picture of him unconscious after he ejected from his burai. He didn't know what to say he just removed his mask "so both of you knew who I am now are you going to tell this to the others" he said "we won't because you're our one of our friends" Shirley said "alright, follow me I will show to your quarters" he said as he puts his mask on

**ASHFORD ACADEMY, LAMPEROUGE RESIDENCE, 4:54 PM**

Sayoko heard the doorbell rang and opens the door only to be shot by a tranquilizer dart as they moved inside they entered a room where nunnally is in. they restrained nunnally "who are you please don't hurt me" she said "we won't…. until he do what I ask" said by a voice of a 10 year old boy

**ZERO'S QUARTERS, 4:55 PM**

Lelouch was in his room when he got a call from nunnally "hello" he said 'big brother I am restrained at our house they want you to do something or else they'll kill me" nunnally said, his eyes widened and shakes "lelouch I now about your nature as zero and your geass, if you want nunally to live you're going to make a deal with me" said by a voice of a ten year old boy "what is the deal?" he questioned nervously "you see one of my men named rolo was killed a person working for euphemia li brittania I want her dead as revenge, if you succeed nunnally shall be released but if you fail we shall take her with us" the voice said as he closes the phone. Lelouch couldn't think what he should do should he save his sister or kill euphie "I'm sorry euphie

**EUPHIEMIAS ROOM, VICEROY'S PALACE, 6:00 AM**

Suzaku is dressing quickly as possible while no one was still awake because they might learn what did he and Euphie did last night, once he put his clothes on he heads to the door and opens it, before he goes out he looks at euphie who has her hair is disturbed and a tired naked body covered in a white blanket _"virgins really tires themselves in their first time" _he thought as he closed the door

**BLACK KNIGHTS HQ, 7:30 AM**

Zero enters the room and announced that they are going to kill euphemia li Britannia, everyone was shocked "but zero the sub viceroy didn't do anything wrong to the Japanese" oghi said the others appeared to be siding with him "you're wrong listen to this" he said as he pulled a recorder he used to record princess euphemia's press conference speech last night and removes the words that he doesn't need plays the remaining words in the recorder "everyone.. The Japanese must... be... killed... During the ceremony at the Special Administrative Zone of Japan". Everyone was shocked from what they heard almost all are speechless "I shall kill her personally". zero shows them the layout of the SAZJ "here's the plan the first, second and third squad stand by in the forest and wait for my command to begin the assault, i will try to kill her before this bloodshed starts".

**SPECIAL ADMINISTRATIVE ZONE OF JAPAN, 10:26 AM**

Before Euphemia exits the backstage zero appears.

"princess euphemia" he said "are you sure that you are not playing any kind of trick?"

euphemia was suprised, she thought zero might be suspecting her to do something violent "no zero, i won't, just trust me"

"are you sure about your word" zero said while the part covering his left eye slipped revealing his active geass "i've heard your going to kill the japanese" he said as he commanded his sister

"wait...no...i"euphy said as she succumbs to the command "of course how could i forgot" she ran to the stage.

inside his mask tears were rolling down to his cheeks as pain, guilt and sorrow overwhelm him.

outside the japanese people was eagerly waiting for princess euphemia to speak when she was at the microphone.

"to all japanese people" she said as she grab something from her pocket "DIE!" she pulled out her handgun and shoots a Japanese child in the heart.

moments later mass hysteria spreads to the entire stadium as she ordered all forces to kill the Japanese. at the government office of the SAZ, Cornelia and the rest of her siblings was shocked and surprised to see the third princess slaughtering the Japanese people, Cornelia ran out of the office to talk to her sister. the news media brodcasts the event worldwide. many were disgusted and horrified while others like the emperor enjoyed it just like they were watching a movie. on their location the black knights are seeing everything and were enraged.

"black knights stop the Britannia and save the japanese, i'll handle euphemia" he said as the black knights mobilises and attacks the Britannian forces.

while descending to the stadium stairs, Cornelia was trapped when a rocket exploded near her causing the objects to trap her lower body. she desperately attempted to escape but with no success. zero appears on the stage and walks near euphemia, who was shooting the japanese with her gun. the geassed euphemia notices zero at her right 5 meter far.

"zero do you want to come along?" euphemia said nicely as she faced him

zero said nothing as he shakily aimed his gun at her. in her location cornelia notices this and starts to do her best to get out of the rubble but again with no avail. she can only watch the horror was her sister is about to be killed.

"EUUUUUPHHHHHHIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" Cornelia yelled in desperation.

in the stage, suzaku sees this and tries to save her, but the geass command in him stops his attempt. he uses all his strength to resist the command and succeeds as he ran to euphemia. lelouch not wanting to see himself kill his half-sister, moves his head to the right as he pulls the trigger.

everyone was dead silent when the shots echoes slowly die. everyone in the entire world was shocked of what they just saw. slowly opening his eyes lelouch kept his head at its position, thinking he shot her he slowly moves his head to the front but stops when he saw euphemia on the ground at the right side of her supposed position, the left part of her head was bleeding due to the scratches, he saw a part of the ground with a trail of blood meaning her head crashed to the ground, also the most surprising to him was when he looked at her eyes it was no longer encircled by a red light meaning that the geass command he gave her was gone. but one question was still in his mind... who did he shoot.

"_if euphie was there then who..." _he thought as he looks at whoever is in front of him

he was horrified to know that the person he shot was his childhood Suzaku Kururugi. his heart was punctured by the bullet and a stream of blood is falling to the ground from the hole in his chest and his mouth. euphie was horrified, she felt her heart got shattered into pieces while the all britannian citizens in their homeland or their areas saw suzaku sacrificed himself to save the princess. Cornelia and the others were suprised by this and began changed their views and attitudes to the honoraries. suzaku grabs his handgun and aimed it at zeros head

lelouch notices this and saw no other choice but to kill his friend, he shot 3 more bullets to his chest which caused more blood to leak, all Britannians and the imperial family looked away unable to stand the scene. lelouch witnesses his friend fall to his knees and heard something crack, which was near him, suddenly his mask breaks into two revealing his identity to the whole world.

"le...louch" suzaku weakly said

"our lost brother lelouch is... zero" cornelia said in shock of the revelation

suzaku feeling the life in him is slowly disappearing as he collapses to the ground.

euphemias heart was even more shattered when she saw her lover on the ground, unable to hold her emotion, tears slowly drop to her cheeks.

suddenly the gawain; piloted by C.C landed near the location of lelouch and used the shields to protect themselves as brittanian forces attack them. lelouch enters the cockpit and the gawain flies away. cornelia calls medics to help suzaku.

**AVALON, 10:31 AM**

Euphemia was on the infirmary holding the hands of a dying suzaku "euphie" are you hurt?" he asked she gripped his hand tighter as tears were dropping in their eyes "no I'm not suzaku, please don't leave me" he places his hand on her cheek "Euphie on the day I… met you … it was like heaven gave you to me, euphie I love you forever, I love your kind heartedness, your personality, your everything….. With those last words his eyes finally closed upon seeing it she yelled suzakus name to wake him up but nothing happened she hugs his body as she bursts into crying.

**note: as you can see i made a few... changes in this chapter to make it more suitable for the upcoming chapters**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: this chap. has the 1****st**** lemon I created**

**Memories and Nausea**

**EUPHIE'S ROOM, VICEROYS PALACE**

A day after suzaku's death, euphie was alone in her bedroom still grieving after what happened she refused to do her work which cornelia understands, lays on the bed and remembers the night _it_ happened

**FLASHBACK**

_it was a rainy night, in the hallways Suzaku was guarding euphie's room until her door opened "suzaku please come inside I want to show you something" she said playfully "OK" he said, upon entering the room he saw euphemia wearing only a pink bra and a pink panty. his face turns red as he quickly removes his sight at euphie "(giggles) don't be shy please be on the bed" she said, suzaku was really nervous about what she said but since she's a princess he must follow, once he is in the bed he just stared at the ceiling "suzaku I love you" with those sweet words they both looked at each other as they kiss. __They continued for a few seconds more before she started to pull him in closer. Her back leaned against her mattress as she kept her hands on his arms until suzaku backs away "euphie are you sure about this" he questioned but she ignored that and pulls suzaku for another kiss he takes this as a yes._

_they at the edge of the bed where euphie sat on his lap while kissing passionately, when they broke the kiss euphie decides to unclip her bra while she was doing this suzaku licked his lips for the drink that he will have, upon removing it she let suzaku get a glance of her perfect tits as she shakes them, he immediately grabbed the two with each hand and starts to suck the left one, euphie grips his hair because of the pleasure she is feeling, he sucked each over and over again until he put it both inside his mouth. euphie can't hold it any longer she let out a scream as she climaxed, suzaku removes euphie from his lap and stands in front of her while removing his clothes until he's naked after a few seconds he was completely naked while his shaft was fully erect "your turn" he said, euphie stroked it with her right hand as she licks the tip which causes his body to shake she swallowed half of it at first circling her tounge at his tip until she swallowed it whole which made his body shake more, she was moving her head back and fort as suzaku holds her head. she suddenly go faster which suprises him,he knew that he cannot hold it anymore as a result he released inside her mouth, she removed her mouth out of his shaft which also lets his semen out of her mouth "sorry" he said "it's OK (licks the cum on her face and his shaft and swallows it) it's tasty. she lays her back to the bed while she is removing panties after removing it she spread her legs to show him her cunt, he immediately supports her legs as he moves his head towards there, she placed both of her hands to her mouth as his tongue enters her inside and licks all areas, until she arched her back when suzaku circled his tongue on her clit she wanted to closes her legs but his strong hands are holding them, he then sucks her clit and licks its tip, this drove her move her back and looks at suzaku who was enjoying his "treats" she placed her right hand on the back of his head and begins to sucked harder "y-y-yes! ooohhhh suzaku… aaaahhhhhh!" she climaxed for the second time and all release was swallowed by suzaku "thanks" he said "you're welcome" she replied back. after that he stood up as euphie wraps her legs at his back he placed his shaft on her entrance and slowly enters her, she felt the pain at first but knows that its only at first, began slowly at first but as soon as he see no signs of pain in her face he fastened the pace after a few minutes both of them released at the same time suzaku fall on hers as he is still releasing, but he quickly moves to the other side and puts her head on his shoulders "I love you euphie" he said "I love you suzaku"._

**PRESENT**

A tear fell on her cheek she felt something wrong in her stomach she quickly ran to the bathroom and opened the toilet and vomited whatever she ate last night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: the time in this chap. happened first before the 2****nd**** chapter**

**Captured and Despair**

**BLACK KNIGHTS HQ, 10:45 AM**

After returning to the base after the successful mission, all members were surprised to learn that their leader zero was lelouch vi Britannia, the eleventh prince of the holy Britannia empire that was thought to be dead, most were wondering if he is the true zero or not. Lelouch in his zero outfit with the exception of his mask walked out of his room and enters the command center where he met all members of the black knights

"I know that all of you are wondering if I am really zero or not, well those rumours have ended I am zero" he said aloud.

"Zero! I'm mean lelouch if you are the eleventh prince of Britannia why are you fighting your own nation" kallen asked.

"Revenge" he said and he saw everyone wonder who is he avenging "my mother was killed by a terrorist attack which also caused my sister to lose her sight and legs, I confronted my father and I accused him for leaving both my mother and sister defenceless, in which he responded by banishing me here

Everyone was shocked to hear that "I understand now, you formed the black knights not only to destroy Britannia but also to know who killed your mother" oghi said as he finally realized what he said

"But why did you killed suzaku, who is your only friend" Shirley said which made lelouch uncomfortable and he lowered his head

"Someone contacted me to kill princess euphemia, but i failed and killed her knight instead and now nunnally will be in harm" lelouch said.

"But what will be the effect of killing him" diethard Reid said.

"His death will primarily affect Euphemia" he said sadly

Suddenly a door opened and a bloodied Japanese maid stepped in

"sa-sayoko!" lelouch said as he saw her fall to the ground "bring her to the med bay now"

Suddenly the screen in the command center changed. It showed a blond child

"Lelouch vi Britannia" V.V said

"What do you want?" lelouch asked.

"I am V2 the one who made a deal with you" V.V said.

"why is sayoko like this and where's nunally" lelouch said.

"you failed lelouch, i realized that rolo was defective and your sister she's extraordinary" he said as he shows nunnally in a water tank with an oxygen mask on her face "NUNNALLY!" lelouch yelled.

"I shall turn your helpless sister into a weapon that will help me and Charles in our plans" he said before he ended the transmission.

Lelouch was left in a state of shock and the screen until Taizō Kirihara appeared in the screen "lelouch if youre going to rescue your sister we might face enemies with state of the art weapons we cannot lose all of you"

"Then I'm only bringing a small but experienced squad with me kallen, tohdoh, asahina and chiba you will come with me.

**OUTSIDE THE GEASS ORDER, 2 HOURS LATER**

"There it is" lelouch said while piloting the Gawain with C2

They were just infront of the gate "black knights attac-" lelouch was interrupted by an explosion his eyes widened and began to shake.

He saw the base trigger its self-destruct which destroyed the base

"NUNNALLY!" lelouch shouted hysterically.


	4. Chapter 4

**Scandal and Vial**

**EUPHEMIA'S ROOM, VICEROYS PALACE, 11:30 AM**

She stared at a white stick in her right hand she was beginning to worry every moment, soon a mark appeared "_no…. this can't happen_".

The stick was positive, her body was shaking as she dropped the stick and sits on the bed "_what am I going to do"._

Euphemia heard a knock on the door "euphie the press conference is ready" Cornelia said.

"I am coming" euphie said, she had to attend the conference because someone might suspect.

She left the room and heads to the press, upon arriving there she saw the place filled with the media people and flashing cameras, to make matters worse her stomach is feeling worse by second when she sits in her chair.

"Princess Euphemia reports indicated that you seem to grieve the death of your knight suzaku kururugi more than anyone, do you have any kind of bond to him" a reporter asked aloud.

"He was my closest friend" she said "I doubt what you said" a voice said aloud.

All attention was focused on the voice it was carine, euphemia started to get nervous

"Carine! what are you doing" Cornelia shouted, the media was starting to get curious.

"tsk tsk tsk I know everything about you and that eleven (looks at the media) people of the world your princess has a secret that she kept hidden from everyone but her (looks back at euphemia) euphemia fell in love with his knight" carine said.

All was shocked they didn't know that the sub-viceroy of area 11 has fallen for the Eleven suzaku kururugi.

Carine was ready to reveal more as she smiled "but that is not all, I found something in her room that will shock all of you (grabs something in her pocket and shows it to everyone) this!" she showed the pregnancy test in euphemias room

Everyone gasps and camera's flashed across the room as euphemia's body shakes

"Well what is your proof carine are you sure that's hers" Cornelia said aloud.

Carine said nothing she just pointed her finger to euphemia who was trying her best to control her sickness, the entire room was filled with silence.

She knew that she can't resist it any longer and puts her hands in her stomach and mouth and runs to the hallways

Cornelia followed her sister while the media flashed cameras at them.

When Cornelia saw her sister she was in the middle of the hallways because she didn't made it to the bathroom, she can see that she vomited stomach acid.

She approached her "euphie, is it true….. are you….. Pregnant"

Euphemia looked at her and hugs her older sister as she breaks down crying "I didn't expect it to happen, what am I going to do mother and father would be angry if they know about this" she said

"It's okay euphie mistakes happen" Cornelia said while stroking her hair.

**LIVING ROOM, VICEROYS PALACE, 7:30 PM**

The entire news channels topic is about what happened in the conference, Euphemia was worrying after knowing that her parents are coming to the palace

Suddenly the door opened as their mother walked towards euphemia and slaps here which made euphemia fall to the ground "how could you do this, conceiving a child with an eleven" their mother said angrily.

"Mother please let euphie explain" Cornelia said while hugging Euphie.

But their mother pushes Cornelia away and grips euphemia's hair tight enough to make her scream while and also slaps her "you have disgraced our great ancestry, our nation and our family!" their mother yelled.

"Enough Rhea, I'll handle this" an old man shouted, this made her drop her daughter euphemia to the ground as her sister hugs her.

Rhea moves goes near the door as Charles approaches the euphemia who was bruised and crying in the arms of her sister, euphemia thought that her father was going to do the same thing her mother did and closed her eyes while Cornelia tighten her hug to her sister not wanting to see her be hurt anymore.

"Euphemia, I understand your relationship with kururugi but I didn't expect this to happen, you have sired a child with an eleven, all of your siblings except Schneizel and Odysseus are disgusted for what you did, but for the sake of my grandchild I won't let it be aborted.

All three were surprised to hear that the child won't be killed "why will you let the child live?" Rhea asked angrily.

"First it's because kururugi is the most loyal of all honorary britannians and second it's because that child could have inherited the abilities of his father" he said.

"Euphemia (grabs a vial in his pocket) I want you to drink this, it will fasten the development of the child in your womb" Charles said as he hands the vial to euphemia.

"yes father" she said.

**EMPERORS ROOM, VICEROYS PALACE, 9:00 PM**

Inside his room the emperor was talking to his brother.

"Did she drink the vial" V.V asked.

"yes of course" Charles said.

"you now Charles, that vial will not only fasten its growth but will also give the child the geass we made" V.V said.

"what kind of geass" Charles asked eager to know what does it do.

"you will find out after its birth" V.V said.

**What kind of geass did they give to the child, you'll find out in the future chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Preparations and awakening**

**ARSENAL ROOM, BLACK KNIGHTS HQ**

Lelouch ordered C.C to take command of the black knights because he is still grieving of what happened yesterday. C.C was checking the cargos of knightmares delivered by India, Kyoto house and Ashford industries. India and the Kyoto house provided Gekkas while Ashford industries provided AI controlled knightmares known as Oxfords.

* * *

**Oxfords**

**General Characteristics**

Crew: N/A

Height: 3.97 meters

Weight: 4.32 metric tons

Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler

**Design Features**

Factsphere Sensor

Landspinner propulsion system

**Armament**

1x Assault rifle

2x Wrist blades

Hip-mounted slash harkens

* * *

"Like what you see C2" milly said while she was behind C.C.

"What are these Oxfords?" C.C asked.

"These oxfords are secretly manufactured by our company; their appearance is a mix of Sutherland and Panzer-Hummel models, they are not powerful enough to fight a knightmare in a one on one fight but they are easy and quick to produce to have overwhelming advantage" Milly explained.

"Okay, I have another question, do you have some feelings for lelouch" C.C asked which made milly blush a little.

"WHAT!" milly said in shock "no I have no feelings for him".

"You know who he really is right and your family were close supporters of his mother Marianne" C.C said.

"Yes, but I want to save my family's glory by reinstating Lelouch and Nunnally back into the royal family or marrying Lloyd Asplund" she explained.

"You don't want to marry him am I right" C.C said.

"Yes, I don't want to marry someone 11 years older than me and I don't want to marry rivalz too" milly said.

"If lelouch becomes the new emperor I'm sure he might pick you as his empress" C.C said.

"Hmmmmm…. Possibly, but from what I can see Shirley and Kallen also likes Lulu he might also pick them" milly said.

"It doesn't matter, emperor Charles had 108 wives, remember as a king you can marry many women as you like" C.C said.

"So lulu can marry all three of us, only if he approves to it" milly said.

Shirley entered the Arsenal "how's lulu?" Shirley asked.

"He's not okay" milly said.

A submarine emerged from the water and delivered the cargo of knightmares.

**ZERO'S ROOM, BLACK KNIGHTS HQ**

Lelouch was grieving over his sister's death.

"_Nunnally…. Why" he thought "I will kill V2 for what he did to you"._

"_First my mother now my sister you have taken away everything Charles!" _he thought .

He bursts into crying silently while throwing his cloak away.

**UNKNOWN LOCATION, AREA 11**

Schneizel el Britannia and V.V are staring at a large water tank with a brown haired 17 year old girl inside. The pod was on the other side of the room both of them are watching her from the wide rectangular glass in there front.

"So this will be our human weapon, a super soldier" Schneizel said.

"Yes it is her, rewrite her memories now, with that geass we can win the war" V.V said.

"What kind of geass she has anyway" Schneizel asked eager to know what kind of power the girl has.

"A rare one, a meta-geass which has the ability to control a fabric of the universe" V.V explained.

Schneizel was amazed after learning that there is a geass which grants the user a power of a god.

"So what power will it grant her" Schneizel questioned.

"The meta geass she has grants her control of gravity" V.V explained.

**R&D SECTOR, BLACK KNIGHTS HQ**

C.C with Shirley, Kallen and Milly entered the Lab they saw the white and black colored knightmare the Kyoto house developed.

All three were staring in awe until Rakshata Chawla.

"Like what you see it's the Shirohoshi, this knightmare was built to match Britannia's Lancelot.

* * *

**Shirohoshi**

**General Characteristics**

Crew: One

Height: 5.23 meters

Weight: 4.63 metric tons

Power source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler

**Design Features**

Factsphere Sensor

Landspinner propulsion system

PDS saya

**Armament**

2x wrist mounted Hadron whip

1x PDS (Polarity Diminishing Sword)

* * *

"So who's the pilot?" Shirley questioned.

"Kent Sugiyama" Rakshata Chawla said.

"What are its features" Kallen asked.

"As you can see it has the appearance of a samurai, it Has an experimental weapon called the Polarity Diminishing Sword which it generates electricity that weakens the polarity of molecules causing them to be cut easily and it has 2 hadron whip mounted in each wrist which can be used to catch a knightmare or destroy them" Rakshata Chawla explained.

"Kent is so lucky he is piloting that new knightmare" Milly said.

**UNKNOWN LOCATION, AREA 11, 1 DAY LATER**

The girl in the tank regained her consciousness as 3 scientists removed her out of the the water tank and covers her body with a towel. Schneizel and V.V are on the other side watching.

The girl angrily opened her eyes which reveal a grey geass sigil in each eye the three scientists felt something pulling them from the inside as they scream in agony, the girl strengthened the force which was enough to crush them as blood spilled across the entire room, Schneizel was horrified while V.V smiles as he enters the room goes to the girl.

"at last you are awake…..Nunnally" V.V said.

_**Shiro – white**_

_**Hoshi – star**_

**O my, nunnally's age up fast and has acquired a power of a god, will she still remember her brother or will be a ruthless killing machine, please Read and Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: this chap. Takes place during the collapsing stage and the Siegfried has another armament other than its slash harkens.**

**The assault and the retreat**

**TOKYO SETTLEMENT, 12 MIDNIGHT**

The black knights charged as the outer perimeter collapsed, the britannians were caught off guard and many of them are either trapped or killed, todoh battle Guilford after he gave his orders to his troops and lelouch orders the zero squad to capture the Ashford academy to be their command center.

**AVALON, SKIES OF TOKYO, 12 MIDNIGHT**

Upon learning that lelouch led the black knights to assault Tokyo, euphemia sneaked aboard the Avalon and stole the key of the Lancelot from Lloyd's room and goes enters the Lancelot.

"Lloyd the Lancelot is taking off" Cecile said out loud.

"Wait! You can't use that without my permission, stop" Lloyd shouted.

However euphemia ignores him and launches the Lancelot out of the Avalon.

The Lancelot was descending towards the battlefield and encounters 5 burais and a raiko.

**TOKYO SETTLEMENT, 12 MIDNIGHT**

"The Lancelot open fire!" one of the pilot said

All 5 opened fire at the Lancelot but euphemia used the blade luminous to block the attacks and slices them all with the Maser Vibration Swords.

"FIRE!" a pilot said as he and the others fire the raiko.

The Lancelot cuts the barrage and destroys the raiko and sees the Gawain which is zero's personal knightmare.

"LELOUCHS!" she shouted while charging at it

Just as she was about to deliver the strike something pulled her to the ground and destroys her float system with its whip

"DIE BRITANNIAN!" Kent shouted while grabbing his PDS from his saya and charges at the Lancelot.

Euphemia parries the attack and grabs another MVS in an attempt to strike the Shirohoshi, but it broke away and equips its hadron whips

Kent lashes the Lancelot with the whip which destroys its left Factshpere and grabs an enemy Sutherland and throws it at the Lancelot.

Euphemia quickly grabs the VARIS and opened fire at the Sutherland while dashing at the shirohoshi, the Lancelot raises its MVS preparing to strike the shirohoshi but a squadron of Oxfords open fired at her.

"Support the shirohoshi, destroy all Britannians" one oxford AI said in a robotic monotone.

The Lancelot was outnumbered until a group of Sutherlands encountered them

"Support princess euphemia" one pilot said as they open fired at the Oxfords.

The oxfords were being destroyed one by one so the shirohoshi charges at the Sutherlands.

"Hey is that a new mod-"before he can finish Kent grabbed him with his whip and threw him to a group of Sutherlands

The Lancelot caught the shirohoshi off guard and cuts its left arm, but Kent kicked the leg of the Lancelot which caused it to trip and runs away

**15 MINUTES LATER**

The Gawain strikes a group of aircraft using its hadron cannons

"C2 how is the operation going" lelouch asked

"All strategic locations are captured we are ready to capture the government bureau" C.C said

"Good (opens the communicator) all forces capture the government bureau" Lelouch ordered.

After a minute the knights were at the door step of the building with Cornelia and Euphemia leading the remaining soldiers to defend the building

"There's the target Atta- "before todoh could finish the entire ground suddenly shakes

"What's happening!?" todoh questioned lelouch.

Lelouch opened the sensors and saw something that made him scared.

"Get ready, a massive knightmare is coming" lelouch warned his troops

A large orange and green colored object came out of the ground and hovers in the air.

"Is that the Knight Giga Fortress Schneizel was talking about" Cornelia said

All forces are in awe until the cockpit opens

"Mr Zero, can it really be?! What?! Oh what luck, what fate, what evil fortune!" Jeremiah maniacally said.

This made both sides more shocked

"Je-Jeremiah" Cornelia barely spoke.

"Hey is that Orange" Tamaki shouted which made Jeremiah angry.

"Orange?!'... DIE!" he shouted while he gets back inside the cockpit and aim his 4 slash harkens at tamaki he retracts the layers of armor in each end of the cone which becomes a hadron cannon and fires a green beam at him.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh" Tamaki shouted as the beam obliberates his Gekka and those near him.

"TAMAKI!" Kallen shouted.

"ORANGE!" lelouch shouted as he unleashes his hadron cannon at the Siegfried.

"ZERO!" Jeremiah physcotically shouted and retaliates

The two are locked on a beam battle with jeremiahs green colored hadron laser clashes with zeros red one.

"zero squad defend me while the rest assault the bureau" Lelouch ordered

However the beam battle was interrupted when a white circular object hits the center of the beams

All of them looked at the location from where it was fired and saw a purely white knightmare hovering above the city

"what is that?" todoh said.

The knightmare descends and lands near the black knights which launches anyone near in the vicinity backwards. The mysterious knightmare faces the black knights and opens its cockpit which reveals a girl with a long brown hair and purple colored eyes.

Suddenly Schneizels voice are heard in the speakers of the city

"This is our newest weapon, a human weapon to be precise, thanks to V.V and I she became the first human to have a power of a god, she is only fifth teen when she receive that power but aged up two years from now as a side effect, this is Subject N-1415 or in her real name….. Nunnally.

Lelouch, kallen, Cornelia, euphemia and others who knew her were all shocked upon learning that nunnally was turned into a weapon.

"Nu-nunally" lelouch barely spoke in shock

"Nunnally could you please demonstrate your power to our test subjects" V.V requested in the speakers.

Nunally said nothing as a gray geass sigil appeared in both of her eyes.

She now began to demonstrate her abilities by strengthening the magnetic field in the black knights position

"what the-" one of the gekkas was pulled to its center and got compressed.

"open fire" one of them said

"STOP" lelouch exclaimed "fall back she's to powerful, fall back" the Gawain turns around and escapes the area.

"all forces fall back" kallen shouted as she turns around.

Nunnally strengthens the gravity near hear and slowly spreads the gravity on the black knights location, the black knights that are caught in the strengthened gravity are crushed to pieces which leaves their bodies and knightmares unidentifiable.

The strengthened gravity was spreading fast after lelouch and the remaining black knights retreated only half of their forces escaped while the rest are killed.

**COMMAND CENTER, BLACK KNIGHTS HQ**

When they returned nearly all are disappointed because the rebellion failed

"how's lulu?" Shirley questioned

"not good" kallen said "he is still devastated after what Britannia did to his sister.

"we need to have allies if we are going to take down Britannia" milly said

"I think I know how to counter their new weapon nunnally.

**Please note that all former resistance members are alive except Tamaki, I made him die in this chap. Because for me he is expendable, sorry for all Tamaki fans**


	7. Chapter 7

Shattered Pillars

**VICEROYS PALACE, 9:00 AM**

The people both britannian and eleven saw the rebellion last night but the one that gave the most awe to all was the "super soldier" that thwarts the black knights plan. The almost all media was in the viceroy's palace wanting to interview Schneizel el Britannia about nunnally. The conference room was filled with news reporters all of them are questioning the prime minister of brittania.

"Prince Schneizel why did you turn the eleventh princess of brittania as a human weapon" a reporter said as he reaches his mic on the prince.

"because nunnally is the person who he really cares about, so we turned her into a weapon to weaken the black knights, lelouch will never harm his sister which will give us an advantage when fighting them" Schneizel said.

"but her brother might turn her against us"

"we altered all of her memories, she believes she has no brother and if she turn against us I will use the kill switch"

Cornelia and Euphemia were on the right side of Schneizel, euphie's womb was 9 months old already due to the serum his father gave her to drink.

"how are you feeling?" cornelia questioned.

"fine, it looks like the baby will come in any moment now" euphie said

"did you thought of a name for your child"

"not yet"

**AVALON, 9:00 AM**

In Lloyds office V.V want's Lloyd to build a knightmare that will be suitable for nunnally and her powers.

"so can you do it?"

"Probably but I will need the resources and manpower to build it"

"my organization will give you everything you need"

"thank you mister V2" he said as he shaked hands with him.

**UNKNOWN LOCATION, GERMANY, EU, 9:30 PM**

Secret underground R&D lab in Germany has developed a new type of knightmare based on the Sutherland that might strengthen their military. The chief engineer Dr. Augustus Jollenbeck sees that thousands were being produced.

"how is it going" a voice asked

"oh good the new knightmares are being mass produced"

"what shall we call this new knightmares?"

"Panzer-Volks (meaning: tank people, armored people)"

* * *

**Panzer-Volk**

**Appearance**

Color: Black and red

Appearance: The model was based on the design of the Sutherland however its head has an attached peaked hat ( similar to the hats of nazi officers) with a black cross in the center and it has a pointy shoulder pad on its left shoulder. It has another black cross in the chest

**General Characteristics**

Crew: One

Height: 4.97 meters

Weight: 6.14 metric tons

Power Source:Mjölnir generator, Energy filler

**Design Features**

Head mountedFactsphere Sensor

Landspinner propulsion system

Cockpit ejection system

Virtual environment pod

**Armament**

1x assault rifle (optional long barrel attachment to become a sniper rifle)

2x red energy sabers (1x hidden in each shoulder)

1x hexagonal shield

1x shoulder mounted missile launcher

2x shoulder mounted slash harken

* * *

"What is this virtual environment pod?" the general questioned

"it's a control interface for the vehicle, if you move your body the knightmare will do the same thing" jollenbeck said.

"are you sure no one knew the project except us" the general questioned

"I'm sure no one knew" jollenbeck said with a evil grin

"then the Imperium shall can begin their conquest" the general said

**FOREST OF MASUDA, AREA 11**

The britannian army watched as nunnally decimates the Burais of a japanese resistance.

10 burais were in the scene and surrounds nunnally "Open fire" one said "Death to britannia!"

They fired bullets at her unfortunately she surrounds herself with a dome of shield which stops the bullets that entered the dome and returns them back at the burais.

With no enemy in her sight nunnally flies to the concealed base in the mountains, the japanese saw her and activates their turrets in hope of bringing or slowing her down.

She didn't avoided them she just stops the missiles and used it to destroy the defenses and gain entrance to the base. Upon entering many japanese aimed their weapons at her, she can see that these resistance group was sheltering Japanese man, woman and children there were men hugging there family members closes she can hear children and women crying.

"Kill them all now" Schneizel said coldy through the communicator with a camera attached to it.

With those words nunnally created a powerful magnetic field in both the floor they were standing and the ceiling above them.

She hears their scream in agony as their bodies are being torn by two magnetic fields

"_am I doing the right thing or am I just slaughtering innocent people" _she thought

After minutes the britannian forces entered the base and searched it for anything useful some group enters the place where nunnally is they can see crushed remains of the Elevens most can even take a look at the bodies while others who saw it vomited

"this is alpha 2, no intel on this base" the squad leader reported

"copy that return to base"

"roger, alpha 2 out"

Nunnally and the britannian army exits the base

**COMMAND CENTER, BLACK KNIGHTS HQ, 12:30 PM**

"THEY DID WHAT!" oghi shouted to inoue on the screen

"yes, but the super soldier did all the job" inoue who oversaw the battle while patrolling the area.

All black knights were shocked by the news while ayame was worried because her family was there when she left them

"the most horrifying of all is this" she said as she shows the pictures of the dead resistance members and civilians

All black knights can't stare at the slaughtered bodies of their people while some covered their mouths in horror, while looking at the screen ayame saw the crushed bodies of her father, mother and 2 younger brothers and becomes hysterical as she falls to her knees.

**ZERO'S ROOM, 12:35 PM**

Lelouch was more horrified than the others for what his sister has done, part of him thinks that nunnally was not his sister anymore but a monster using his sisters body nut the other part still believes that nunnally is still there as he looks at the object in his hand

"nunnally I miss you" he said while staring at the object in his hand….. Refrain


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: the 2****nd**** lemon is in this chap.**

In times of despair

**ZERO'S ROOM, BK HEADQUARTERS, 9:00 PM**

Lelouch in his zero uniform with the exception of the cloak, was deciding whether to take refrain or not, he became more horrified when he heard about the Masuda Massacre by nunnally, he decides to give in, but before he can inject himself with the drug someone knocked at the door.

"lelouch here's your lemon juice" ayame said.

He quickly threw the refrain in the trash can in the right edge of the room to hide it

"come in"

Ayame slowly entered the room, she saw that the interior was all black except for the white king sized bed and blanket as she place the juice to the table right next to lelouch.

"Is there anything else I can do?" ayame asked

"close the door and stay here, I just want someone to talk to" lelouch said

Ayame was nervous but she did what she was commanded and grabs a chair and places it in front of lelouch

"I'm sorry about what happened to your family" lelouch said

This statement made her eyes water and widened but she just closed them

"it's alright, it's not her fault anyway she was just being used"

Lelouch can see the trauma was still in her and suddenly she stands up

"I going to get a liquor to drink" she said while heading to the door

He was surprised he didn't know that she drinks alcohol in that young age

**2 MINUTES LATER**

Ayame returned with 3 bottles of wine and a 2 mug and she closes the door, she places the 3 wines and 2 cups in the table

"you want some?" ayame asked

Lelouch knew that he needs to remove his worries and problem in his mind by doing entertaining things, at first he hesitated but he decided to give in, ayame fills the 2 glass container and hands one to lelouch as she takes the other one

"cheers" she said as they toasted the glass and drinks it

**30 MINUTES LATER**

Both are heavily drunk and laughing when they tell to each other their funny moments with their families

"you know…. My 2 brothers accidentally destroyed a construction site when they messed up the controls in a wrecking ball" she said before laughing loudly

"really?" he said before also laughing loudly

"hey lelouch"

With those words he stopped laughing

"you know i like your determination to free japan from britannia's iron grip and that mind…. That mind is so magnificent it can use a small band of rebels to victory against overwhelming odds, you are had faced many difficulties during your past and as zero" she said

Lelouch knew that all she said was true, ayame moves from her table and sat on lelouchs lap, he was surprised and looked at ayame

"Youre a prince right, so your highness could you pleasure a grieving woman like me" she said as she threw away her head band and skirt revealing her slender body and white bra.

"(grips her wrists) I thought you never asked" he said before he passionately kissed her.

After that he nibbled on her neck as she moaned in pleasure, lelouch saw her bra a disturbance and he unclips them and throws it away, he fondled her both of her breast

Suddenly he took the left one to his mouth and sucked it, ayame lets out a moan while placing her left hand in the back of his head.

"Ow, not so rough your highness" she said when he bit her nipple.

He moved to her right nipple and sucks it

She felt something building up in her entrance she can't stop it, she lets a soft moan as she orgasmed.

"dirty girl" he said

Lelouch places ayame on the floor and begins to unbutton his pants

Once finished ayame saw his long shaft and begins to stroke it

"my turn" she said as she puts the head to her mouth and used her tounge to circle the tip.

Lelouchs closes his eyes as his body shakes as she plays with his shaft, suddenly he opened his eyes when ayame swallowed it entirely

"yes that's good yeah right there" he said as he guides her head using his right arm

She fastened the speed to decrease the time he requires to orgasm

Lelouch was being overwhelmed he cannot stop it now

"OH SHIT" he said as he cums inside her mouth.

When she removed his shaft from her mouth, he saw her entire mouth was filled with cum and is coming down from her mouth.

Lelouch grabs her by the waist and she wrapped his neck with her arms, he lays her back in the bed and begins to remove everything she wears until she is naked

Once she is naked he removed his dress and grabs both of her hips as he move his mouth near her entrance

She can sense his warm breath to her entrance

"may I" lelouch asking for permission which she responded by nodding

He licks the entrance first and inserts his tongue inside

She arched her back in response as he licks her walls

"(places a hand in the back of his head) YES, YES, Morrreeee shit that's the spot"

She shivered when he circles her clitoris which also made her want to close her hips but the problem is his arms are holding them

"aaaahhhhhhh yessssss" she shouted as she came in his face

Lelouch licked the remains in his face as he positioned himself

"you ready?" he questioned

"im all yours"

He slowly entered her as she felt the pain, after a few seconds he slowly thrust inside her he can hear her moans as he thrust harder and faster

"yessss ohhhhh lelouch"she said as he thrust faster

After minutes, lelouch pushed his shaft deep as he can as he came inside her while yelling her name

He fell on the other side of the bed and looked at ayame

"god your amazing"

"good night lelouch" she said as both of them fell asleep

They had a happy night, however unknown to them, inside the closet C.C recorded everything that happened as she smiled


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTE: the ikagura was constructed by replicating the capabilities and armaments of the Gawain, not salvaging it like in the series**

Hangover

**ZERO'S ROOM, BK HEADQUARTERS, 7:00 AM**

Ayame wakes up and finds out that she was in zero's room which was forbidden to all but him to enter unless he ordered you. She felt that she has no clothes. This was true when she looked at her body beneath the blanket.

"Wh- why am I naked"

Suddenly she hears a snore on the other side of the bed, she slowly turns around. She saw lelouch snoring and also naked, suddenly it struck her mind

"Oh my god, I slept with lelouch"

She began to move away from him, she lands turned around and lands her right foot on the floor, but she felt something slippery between her thighs, she hoped that it wasn't what she thought as she removes the blanket covering her body.

Unfortunately for her, it was true; her cunt was filled with semen. She was shocked of what happened to her body, her nipples smells saliva mixed with alcohol, her breath smells like cum and her cunt was filled with semen.

She turned back at lelouch and shakes his shoulder.

"lelouch, LELOUCH"

Lelouch wakes up and turns around to see who was shaking his shoulder only to find out that it was ayame, at first he can't get a clear view on her but in seconds he noticed that she was naked

"A- Ayame! Why are you naked?" he said

"it doesn't matter what matters is this" she said as she shows lelouch her cunt

Lelouch was shocked and removed the blanket covering his body in which he sees his shaft covered with orgasm and semen. He can't believe of what he has done to one of the pilots of the Ikagura.

"lelouch you cummed inside me, I just hope that It wont lead to pregnancy"

"how did this happened?"

Ayame looked around the room. She looked at the table and saw many liquor which was all empty.

"it's the drinks I brought here"

Lelouch can't think of a solution for this he was nervous that if someone finds out about this.

"listen ayame we need to clean the mess we did in this room we should clean ourselves first after that we removed all evidence of what we did, I'll explain the others later.

Both immediately head to the bathroom and cleans themselves, after that they put their clothes on and collects all liquor and threw it in the trashcan where lelouch threw the refrain

"OK were finished now what"

"We should pretend that nothing happened and if you showed any sign of pregnancy and everyone knew it tell them that the father is someone else"

"I just hope" she said as they approached the door and opened it

They saw no one was in the hallways and heads to the Operations room.

**MESS HALL, BLACK KNIGHTS HEADQUARTERS, 7:15 AM**

Minase and Ichijiku was eating in the table after looking for their friend ayame who was not in her bed when they got there

"where do you think she is I'm getting worried?" Minase said

"I believe I know where she was" a voice said

Both looked left and saw C.C in her black knight uniform and is holding a camera

"you know where she has been" Minase said

"yes Its in here (she's points at the camera she's holding) but not only she is missing something happened to her" C.C said

Both friends looked at each other.

"is she alright" Ichijiku said

"she's alright I will show you in this video, but promise me that you wont tell anyone because your friend and him will be mad at me

"who's him" Minase asked

"Watch" C.C said as she sit down next to minase and plays the camera.

All three watches the video they saw lelouch throwing something in the trash can as ayame enters his room with a lemon juice, C.C fast forwards it. They saw ayame came back with many liquor and places them in the table as they drinks

"C.C nothing happened to her she's just drinking with lelouch" Ichijiku said

"then explain this" C.C said as she fast forwards to where ayame sat on his lap

Minase and ichijiku saw their friend throwing off her head band and removing her clothes

"no, no, no, no, please don't tell me that happened to her and lelouch" minase said

They saw what was lelouch doing to her body he sucked her nipples, her cunt and he even let her swallow his shaft.

Both friends were shocked to see what ayame is doing with the prince

In the video ayame wrapped her legs to him as he enters her which makes moan as he slowly thrust inside her.

After a couple of minutes they saw him burry his entire shaft inside her as they say ayame felt something same as lelouch, when he removed his shaft from her it was covered with semen and also her cunt

This made the two more shocked

"now remember you won't tell anyone about this" C.C said as she leaves

Both of them were still frozen after watching the video.

**OPERATIONS ROOM, BLACK KNIGHTS HEADQUARTERS, 7: 30 AM**

All important persons in the black knights are there except for Milly and Shirley because they have to attend school to avoid suspicions, they are going to commence Operation: Slaughterhouse; a mission in which they will rescue the Japanese captives from human experimentation in a britannian lab in Mt. takatori, lelouch views the lab in the screen it was heavily guarded by 150 sutherlands, 50 Hadron beam turrets and a Vincent Commander model with a red coloration.

"here's the plan, first, second, third and fourth squad shall shall initiate a frontal assault on the enemies doorstep, while the ikagura and two versions of it shall bombard the defences and if the Vincent appears todoh, kent and I will handle him. Now any questions

"what if your sister shows up" Kallen said

"Britannia sent her to the EU to help them their" he replied "Rakshata how's my knightmare?"

"I renewed your knightmare, you'll enjoy using it"

"then black knights, ready for the mission".

**VICEROYS PALACE, 8:30 AM**

Euphemia was walking with Cornelia in the Hallways

"I wonder if its true that V.V is creating a new war machine for the military" Cornelia said

"what does it looked lik-" she was cut when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She was about to fall to the ground but she was grabbed by her sister

"Euphie is something wrong?" Asks a worried cornelia

"I think the baby is coming" she said

**The baby is coming in the next chap. What would it be a boy or a girl**


	10. Chapter 10

**Childbirth**

**VICEROYS PALACE, 8:30 AM**

"WHAT!" cornelia shouted

Euphemia felt another sharp pain in her stomach this was more painful than the first, she saw blood coming on her gown.

Cornelia panicked at the situation until she saw Guilford and Darlton exiting a room and quickly yelled their name

"GUILFORD!, DARLTON!" cornelia yelled

When the two heard them stared at them for a moment until they saw blood in euphemias gown and ran to them

"your majesty whats wrong" darlton asked

"The child is coming Guilford get the limousine ready and darlton assist me in taking euphemia there"

Guildford sprinted outside to get the limousine while darlton and cornelia assists euphemia

When they got outside they saw the limousine and entered it.

"Get to the Angelica Hospital, it's the nearest hospital here" Cornelia said

Guilford quickly turned to the exit and fastens his driving towards the gate. They got out of the palace.

**ANGELICA HOSPITAL, 8:45 AM**

Guilford parked the car in front of the hospital. All three get off the car and assisted euphemia in walking to the entrance. The staff quickly saw them and places euphemia in a stretcher and made their way to the emergency room. They permitted cornelia to be with her sister in the room.

Their parents along with Odysseus, Guinevere and Schneizel were outside the room

"what do you think the child would be? A boy or a girl" Odysseus said

"we will find out" Schneizel said

Inside cornelia was holding her sisters arm as she began to push despite the pain she is feeling and squeezes her sisters hand as tight as she could. After a minute the baby is nearly out of her. The doctor commanded her to do her best in her last push

"AAAAAHHHHHH" she shouted as she felt the baby came out of her

They heard a sound of a baby crying and the doctor held the child in his arms

"it's a girl your highness" the doctor said as he held the baby in his arms

Outside everyone was overjoyed except their father, he wanted the child to be born to be a weapon he wanted to know what geass does the child have.

After a few minutes the doctor cleaned the baby and wrapped it in a towel and gave it to cornelia.

Cornelia looked at the child, she had her mother's hair and skin color, the only thing that she inherited from her father was his eyes.

"euphie she's beautiful" she said to euphemia who was exhausted

She placed the girl in euphie's side. The doctor permitted the others to enter the room. Rhea wasn't angry anymore when she saw her granddaughter

"euphemia was is her name" Odysseus said

"what do you think about…. Elaine" she said

"a wonderful name" Guinevere said

Suddenly a light blue symbol appeared in the childs both eyes which was visible to all of them. The child looked at the doctor and rapidly aged him to dust

Everyone except the emperor was in horror especially euphemia, she can't believe her daughter committed her first murder. They heard the door open as V.V entered the room.

"V2" Charles said.

"she activated her geass" V.V Said

"what do you mean by geass is that the thing my daughter used to kill the doctor" euphemia said in utter horror

"it is a supernatural ability, Lelouch has one which allows him to make anyone obedient to him" Schneizel answered

"that is a meta geass, nunnally has one which gave her the ability to control gravity, while Elaine here has the ability to control… time

All were in awe after learning the childs ability.

"however she cannot change anything that caused a major impact in history like the death of a person or a formation of an organization" V.V explained

Euphemia was worried at her daughter ability.

"how long does she need to grow" Charles asked

"2 days" V.V said

**OUTSIDE ANGELICA HOSPITAL, 9:15 AM**

When they exited the hospital, they saw flashes of cameras as the media moved to them. They were blocked by the royal guards as the family made there way to the car. Near the car is a reporter

"this is a live broadcast on the angelica hospital, princess euphemia gave birth to her child which the father was revealed to be her knight Suzaku kururugi in the past days"

A royal guard opened the door to the limousine for them to enter, but the reporter who was being blocked by a royal guard reached his microphone at euphemia, hoping to get an interview

"your highness, is that your child you are carrying, what is her name" the reporter said as he handed euphemia the microphone

"This is Elaine my granddaughter" Rhea answered as all of them entered the limo and drove off

Everyone was happy about the new member in the imperial family. Until cornelias earpiece ring

"Hello…. WHAT!" she shouted

"sister what is it?" euphemia asked

"Darlton send forces at the mt takatori research lab, the black knights are attacking it


	11. Chapter 11

**Operation: Slaughterhouse**

**MT. TAKATORI RESEARCH LAB, MT. TAKATORI, 9:15 AM**

A Wave of missiles hits the walls of the lab which made an opening for the Ground Squads.

"Activate all Hadron Cannons" the officer said in the intercom.

Hundreds of turrets appeared on the lab and started firing at the black knights. Most of them got destroyed while those who are lucky gets to cover

"this is Alpha leader, we've lost most of our troops and in need of air support" the leader of the First squad said.

"Ikagura 1 destroy the targets at the 12 of the first squad while ikagura 2 and 3 destroy those hadron cannons" lelouch ordered while he is in his seat of the ikagura one.

Ikagura 1 bombarded the group of sutherlands in the front while 2 and 3 destroys the hadron cannons.

"30% of the hadron cannons are destroyed while the main enemy force lost 10% of its forces" minase reported

"excellent, deploy the Zangetsu and the Shirohoshi" lelouch said

The zangetsu and shirohoshi descends to the ground using glide systems. Together they attacked at horde of sutherlands which was about 24, the zangetsu tore 8 sutherlands while the shirohoshi jumps to the air and droved its sword to a Sutherland and uses its hadron whip to slash the remaining enemies.

"looks like all forces are down, advance" todoh said

They entered the building and sweep the halls to find any captives, after minutes of searching they found the captives and freed them.

"todoh, tell the Japanese to head to the transport VTOL"

"Copy that, all of you head to the transports outside if you want to live" Todoh Said

Outside the black knights saw the civilians exit the building and are heading to the transport VTOL. Another transport descends from the sky, this Aircraft was used to carry knightmares in and off the battlefield.

However the Knightmare transport was set in aflames all forces became alert and told the civilians to hurry.

"how could that transport be destroy there is nothing on the scanner" the alpha leader said

"WAIT!, could it be the-" before the delta commander finished his knightmare chest was punctured by an unknown powerful blast which destroyed it

"What the-"the alpha commander's Gekka was slashed

"all forces be alert that is the Vincent, it is equipped with a cloak tech do not engage fall back" lelouch ordered.

The VTOL transport carrying the civilians ascends and heads to the ikagura

"all forces retreat" todoh ordered

They head to the exit but the Vincent attacked them using a grenade launcher and throws chaos grenades to the black knights which quickly destroyed them

Luckily todoh and kent survived. The Vincent uncloaked itself and grabs its MVS. It charged at todoh and disarmed him and severs his zangetsus arms. From behind kent was about to slice the Vincent horizontally with his PDS. But the pilot sensed it and used the zangetsu to take the damage. The zangetsus torso was separated from his lower body. Kent parries the vincents attack. Todoh calls lelouch

"lelouch use your knightmare, you need it to save kent and me"

With no other choice he heads to the hangar and enters his knightmare

Elsewhere, the Vincent disarms kent and was about to strike him until….

A beam of energy hits the ground near him. He turned around and saw a new knightmare.

In the bridge of the ikagura 1 all where in awe of the new knightmare until rakshata appeared.

"like what you see it's the very first ninth generation knightmare… the Mahikari

**Mahikari**

**Appearance**

Color: black and gold

(In Vanguard Mode) it has the appearance of the Gundam Throne eins with the exception of the weapons and its body is similar to the Shinkirō.

(In Sentinel Mode) it transforms into a VTOL Version of the Fortress mode

**General Characteristics**

**Crew:** One

**Height:** 4.67 meters

**Weight:** 8.06 metric tons

**Power Source: **Perpetual Generator

**Design Features**

Druid System

Absolute Defense

Integrated flight System

Factsphere Sensor

Landspinner propulsion

**Armament**

2x Wrist Mounted Hadron Cannons (fires continues beam)

1x Chest Mounted Cataclysmic Nucleon Cannon

2x Hip Concealed Hadron Sabers

10x Hadron Cannon mounted Drones

"Let's test what this knightmare has" lelouch said while using the keyboard controls

The mahikari transformed into the vanguard mode and dives to the Vincent. The Vincent back away when it hit the ground and charged at him with a hadron saber in its right hand.

The mahikari fires its hadron laser at the Vincent which severs its left arm. The Vincent fires his grenade launcher at the mahikari but was blocked by its shields. It transformed into its sentinel mode and dashes at the Vincent then transformed back. It grabbed its sword to block the hadron saber but it was no match. Lelouch disarmed it and slashed it vertically.

"black knights return to base, keep the Japanese captives there" he commanded

With that the ikaguras turned around to return to the base

**TOKYO, AREA 11, 8:00 PM**

Bismarck was in his limo with his two male bodyguards, they were currently returning to the government building for a mission.

"how long for us to be there" Bismarck asked to the driver

"we're nearly there sir-" something on the left side of the car exploded which caused it to flip. All passengers died except Bismarck who crawled out of the vehicle. His face was half burnt and bloodied. He can see someone approaching him.

"h-help me" he said

When the man was just in front of him. He grabbed Bismarck in the neck and let his face see his.

"wh-who are you" Bismarck said

He can see the face of a young man with a blond hair and white skin, which was notably a britannian. A geass sigil appeared in the young mans left eye which flashes as Bismarck screamed in pain


	12. Chapter 12

**Defection**

**PENDRAGON IMPERIAL PALACE, BRITANNIA 10:00 AM**

In the halls of the palace jeremiah; who gained his sanity back was approached by darlton.

"its good to see you back jeremiah" he said

"yes I know, so is it true that the black knights became more powerful"

"yes, especially when a new machine attacked the lab in mount takatori"

He suddenly remembered zero and asked darlton about it

"I've heard zeros identity was revealed during the failed assassination of princess euphemia, so who is he anyway, a britannian or an eleven

Darlton was unsure how can he saw that lelouch was zero, because he knows that Jeremiah was a guard during the assassination of Marianne vi Britannia and was very loyal to her and her children.

"I'm sorry but his identity is secret to everyone but the commanders and the imperial family" darlton said as he walks past jeremiah

Jeremiah suspects that darlton was hiding something from him. He runs to the knightmare storage facility in hope of finding something valuable from the knightmares.

When he was there, he saw 20 sutherlands which will make his information gathering more time consuming.

"it might take me forever to find the information I need" he said as he climb to the cockpit of the nearest Sutherland to hack its systems

**AN HOUR LATER**

From this time he had no information but records of battles in the EU and Chinese Federation and hoped that this final knightmare has the one he needs. He climb inside and started hacking the hacking the systems and saw the recorded videos "SAZJ Assassination" and "Black rebellion". He clicked the 1st one

In the video was the SAZJ being attacked by the black knights, he saw everything suzaku being shot and zero's identity being revealed

Jeremiahs mouth dropped while his eyes widens in shock to know that the child of Lady Marianne was zero.

"why?... why prince lelouch"

When the video was finished he clicked the black rebellion video. He saw that he piloting the Siegfried battled the Gawain in a beam battle but was interrupted a ball of white energy by a knightmare which lands on the ground and reveals a light brown haired woman, Schneizel and V.V said that she is nunnally who is turned into a human weapon, he can see that lelouch was horrified of what has become of her sister and closes the video.

He can see why the prince fought Britannia, he now saw the emperor of nothing but a despot who doesn't for the sake of his own children. Jeremiah decides to join the black knights and bring Britannia to its knees. He exited the cockpit and heads to the underground lab to get his Siegfried.

**UNDERGROUND LAB IN PENDRAGON, BRITANNIA, 11:00 AM**

He entered the lab and saw that the Siegfried has been developed into the Siegfried Ruhr

**Siegfried Ruhr**

**Appearance**

Color: Green and Yellow

It has its original body except the slash harkens, its entire body is covered with nanoscale Energy Chainsaws

**General Characteristics**

**Crew:** One

**Height:** 45.34 meters

**Weight:** 157.76 metric tons

**Power Source:** Yggdrasil drive, Energy Filler

**Design Features**

Integrated float system (Added Thrusters Throughout the Body)

Factshpere sensor

Internal drone production facility

Super dense armor

EMP generator

Blaze Luminous System

**Armament**

100+ energy chainsaws

Attraction and Repulsion Magnet (a.k.a Black hole and white hole)

1x Chest mounted Hydromagnetic Cannon

2x Kinetic Cannons

He ran to the knightmare but stopped when he saw a blueprint in a table right next to him. He saw that it was a design for a new knightmare and decided to bring it with him

He climb to the platforms until he reached the cockpit, when he enters he sat on the chair and plugs the wire in the back of his neck. The knightmares systems activated and he blasts a hole above him to make an opening. The machine moves to the surface and hovers above the hole. Citizens panicked while the military came responded

"lord jeremiah! Return that experimental !" A commander shouted

Jeremiah can see he is being surrounded by hundreds of knightmares

"Simple…. I want you all dead" jeremiah said as he activated the black hole weapon and all knightmares are drawn to him and are grinded by the saws

He knew he had no time to waste and speeds fast to Area 11

**ASHFORD ACADEMY, 2:00 PM**

The bell rang and all students heads for their respective classes. In class All students are talking about lelouch being zero. The teacher enters the class and says something

"students we have a new classmate in class " he said and looks at someone in the door "please come in don't be shy about your first day in here"

The student entered the room, milly was shocked to know who it is.

"this is your new classmate, he is"

"Ricardo Ashford" the student said

All were shocked and believed that he is a relative to Milly

"A-Ashford then" the teacher said as he looks at milly

"yes, Milly Ashford is my half-sister" he said

All students mouth except milly dropped in discovery

"O-OK please take your seat" the teacher said nervously

Shirley can observed that almost all girls in the classroom fell in love at first sight at him

**OUTSIDE ASHFORD ACADEMY, 4:00 PM**

During ricados first day he was chased nonstop by girls from all places of the school but he was hard to catch due to him being an athlete. Milly proposed the group to go to a park by train to enjoy the scenery and bond with her half-brother, when they were in the train they sat near the door and haves a chat with ricardo

"so Ricardo how old are you?" Shirley asked

"I'm seventeen just like you guys" he said with a smile

Minutes later they arrived at the park. It was full of green grass and tall trees, birds are everywhere in the place

"come on guys, we've never seen this place before so come on" rivalz said as he run and the others followed went pass by trees, people, vendors and statues. While running all of them saw a large statue of the britannian emperor at the center of the park.

"hey guys lets check that statue" rivalz said as he run towards the statue

They all looked at the statue in amazement

"Wow, just look at this fine work I wonder who made this" Shirley said

"According to my research that statues artist is Leonard Cambridge" nina stepped forward and said

A few moments of staring at the statue, they were ready to leave until someone grabbed nina was forcibly pulled backwards when a knife was placed in her neck

"HELP ME!" she yelled

The others looked back and saw 3 japanese, all of them were shocked while ricardo glares at them

"gives us everything you have or this whores blood will start flowing" the man on his left said

"yeah and by the way why the hell are you starring at us like that huh britannian" the 3rd one yelled at ricardo "that's it I have no time for questions YOUR DEAD!"

He charges at ricardo with a in his right arm, ricardo didn't move as the others back away. Milly, Shirley, rivalz, and nina thought that ricardo will die and yelled at him to move. Ricardo did nothing, a geass sigil appeared in his left eye. He can see in the future that the 3rd man will stab him in the chest. The man was just a meter away from him, when the man was about to strike him, ricardo grabs his hand while activating another geass and tores it from the mans body as he screams in agony. He took the knife and threw it at the head of the man holding nina and rams the sharp bone fragment at the 3rd man.

"Christ" the 2nd man said as he saw ricardo slaughter his friends. He turns around and runs as fast as he can

Ricardo turned his attention to the running Japanese and activated another geass. While running the 2nd man thinks he is safe until ricardo shows runs to him with an amazing speed and smacks his foot at the mans spinal cord which made him fall to the ground and violently spit blood, ricardo continues to stomp the mans body with an immense strength which causes broken bones, internal bleeding and worse.

Shirley goes to comfort nina while milly and rivalz stares at ricardo in horror.

"O my god, the slaughter" rivalz said

Millys eyes were shaking in horror and fear as ricardo crushes the mans head with his foot killing him, he looked back at the group with his uniform covered with blood and a evil grin

**THRONE ROOM, PENDRAGON IMPERIAL PALACE, BRITANNIA, 7:00 PM**

Alone in his throne room, Charles establishes a telepathic link with his brother

"V2, our war against all nations are becoming too costly for us to handle even with nunnally on our side we are losing massive amounts of resources every battle

…..

"I want you and the order to construct a super weapon that will make the entire world bow before Britannia"

…..

"I will give you whatever you need just make it quick" he said as he severs the link


	13. Chapter 13

**The larcener**

**ZERO'S ROOM, BLACK KNIGHTS HQ, 8:00 PM**

For the past hours lelouchs mind is always about the ambush of Bismarck which happened last night. C.C interrupts his thoughts

"your still thinking about it?" C.C said

"yes, I wonder who is that Britannian who killed the knight of one. I even suspect that he has a geass due to that red flash that came from his face" lelouch said

When C.C heard the word "red flash", she immediately figured who it was since she made a geass contract with him for the past 4 years

**MESS HALL, BLACK KNIGHTS HQ, 8:00 PM**

Minase and ichijiku were enjoying their ice cream desert in a table while also chatting

"did you see the news report that some Japanese were being sold as slaves to grand dukes" minase said as she take a scoop of ice cream and ate it

"yes, and also it was said that princess euphemia personally ordered it" ichijiku said

"Anyway, the news said that she gave birth to a daughter who was named Elaine li Britannia"

Their talk was stopped when ayame lands a tray with 2 apples and a milkshake and sat next to minase

"hey girls what are you talking about" ayame said

The two looked at each other, they it was just a day when the discovered that lelouch and ayame had an affair.

"um, girls" ayame said when both of her friends looked at her

"never mind that" ichijiku said "ayame do you have any feelings for lelouch I mean who wouldn't like that handsome and intelligent boy"

Ayame was surprised when they questioned her about lelouch "a little, why?"

When ichijiku was about to answer, oghi in the intercom said that lelouch wants every senior members in the command room.

The three quickly finished their meal and went to the command room

**COMMAND ROOM, BLACK KNIGHTS HQ, 8:15 PM**

All important figures of the black knights including Shirley and Milly have gathered on the room to hear about the new mission. Lelouch enters the room

"is everyone here" lelouch said and tells the mission "the Chinese Federation and the Holy Britannian Empire decided to become one by the marriage of the Chinese empress tianzi and first prince Odysseus, our objective is to make the federation to declare war on Britannia by dressing as britannian soldiers to killing a portion of their populace" he said

Everyone was shocked by his plan

"WHAT! killing innocent people to discredit Britannia, that's just barbaric lelouch" kallen shouted as the others agree with her

"listen all of you, I you want to free japan then this is the only way" lelouch said

This made them stop and began to murmur to each other

"I hate to say it but I think he's right" oghi said "all of us wanted japan free from Britannia's grip right, but to do that sacrifices must be made and this is the sacrifice"

The others slowly began to understand him and agreed

"then it shall begin next week, rakshata prepare has the new shipment arrived"

"yes, there is about 100 of them" rakshata said

"how about yours milly?"

"Ashford Industries has made a 2 new models which will be my and shirleys personal knightmares" milly said

**SHANGHAI, CHINESE FEDERATION, 8:15**

In the skies of shanghai, ricardo was flying by the power of a geass he stole from an Indian. For the past years after he acquired his geass from a witch, he started to search the entire world to find geass users steal their power. At present he has about 20 geasses but he can only use one at a time. This time he heads to china when he heard about sudden combustions on multiple people. He slowly descends below the clouds then lands on the roof of an apartment, he activated another geass which tracks geass users. Seconds later he located where the user was and went to him. When he reached the location he discovered that the man was an escaped convict and cornered him in the alley.

"who are you ?" the Chinese asked

Ricardo replied by throwing a knife at his forehead and made him fall to the ground dead. He approached him and used his super strength to rip away the eyelids of his left eye as ricardo stares at it.

Ricardo's eyes glows red as a geass sigil appeared at both, a flash occurred ricardo acquired the convicts geass and uses his new ability to burn his body.

He selects his flight geass and flew to the skies to return to the ashford mansion.

He was very happy that he acquired another geass and thought "thank you for this gift C.C, with this I shall have all geass and become the most powerful being in the world".

**Sorry it took so long, I was focusing on school and my halo fanfic**


	14. Chapter 14

**Note: Clovis didn't die in here, lelouch geassed him to obey him when he hears him saying the word "Obey" thus indirectly making him the black knights sleeper agent**

**Play time**

**VICEROYS PALACE, AREA 11, 4:30 AM**

In her room euphemia looked at the window, she can see even at night work is never finished. She now looked at her bed where a teenage girl with a pink hair like hers is sleeping peacefully, she remembered the day her daughter was born

**(FLASHBACK) VICEROYS PALACE, AREA 11, 10:00 AM **

Shortly after Elaine's birth, they returned to the palace to show the child to the rest of the imperial family while cornelia with Guilford heads to a military base to reinforce the Mt. takatori forces. When they opened the main door, the family members with the exception of Carine were already there to greet Elaine; they were all amazed by her appearance, beautiful just like her mother.

Euphemia hands her child to Odysseus who showed them to her aunts and uncles

"awww… look at the little darling she's like Aphrodite" Guinevere said

"Agreed, Her beauty surpasses the most sexiest actress Eva Angeline" Clovis said while thinking of the actresses image

As the others are enjoying the meeting with their niece, the emperor knew that even as an infant the child's geass is very dangerous for anything and everything.

"I need to say something about elaine" Charles said which made all of the family look at him "you might not be wondering why the child development and birth was just in days, well its because of this" Charles said as he shows the vial which he made euphemia drink, almost everyone has no idea what it is "this vial is the reason, it sped the childs development using a chemical made by my brother and it also gave her a Meta Geass"

The guards and the other imperial family members were surprised to know that.

With nothing to say anymore, Charles heads to his room. The others goes to the Dining hall to eat, unknown to them carine was hiding in the balcony and eavesdropped on them. He face and arms were full of bruises and cuts done by her father who was angry at her for humiliating the entire family

"_so little elaine is born" _she thought with an evil smirk

Looking at her hand is a knife which she will use to kill the child

**DINING HALL, VICEROY'S PALACE, AREA 11, 7:30 PM**

Everyone was eating peacefully until carine shows up with a knife in her hand.

"Carine where have you been and why are you holding a knife-" Charles said in a booming voice but was cut when carine ran to euphemia who hugged her daughter as tight as she could.

"GUARDS!" Charles yelled as the guards ran to Carine and restrain her but are unsuccessful.

Realizing her daughter might die, euphemia handed her daughter to Cornelia just in time before carine raised the knife at her

Foretunately for euphemia, she grabbed her arms and riderected the sharp edge at her throat killing her instantly. Everyone was in horror for what happened, but the emperor showed no sympathy for her since she is secretly adopted.

"guards take this corpse outside and burn it" Charles said

The others where shocked they wanted to know why their father wont give carine a proper funeral.

"wh-why are you going to burn her body she's a member of this family" clovis who was the most shocked said  
"CARINE IS NOT YOUR SISTER, SHE IS JUST ADOPTED FROM BIRTH" Charles yelled at him

Everyone including the guards where shocked of the revelation

Euphemia was still staring at carines dead body and managed to smile, because the threat is gone.

After eating and the burning of carines body, she went to her room and lays her daughter at the other side of the bed. She lies at the other side and gave her daughter a crystal bracelet but is too large for her to fit yet.

"Oh elaine….. Your father should be proud for wherever he is now" she said to her daughter before sleeping

**1 DAY LATER**

After waking up in her room euphemia felt like there was another person sleeping in her bed and looked to know who it is. She saw a naked girl with a pink curly shoulder length hair and has the bracelet she gave her. She remembered that her father told her about the vial which will skips the child's age to 16 years.

When she wakes up she notices her mother looking at her.

"Mom" she said her first words

"Elaine" euphemia said as she hugs her daughter

She already knew what is the meaning of what she's doing due to inheriting her parents knowledge about the world

Euphemia quickly remembered that her daughter wasn't wearing any clothes

"oh dear your naked, don't worry I have some spare clothes for you to wear"

She went to her closet and picks her orange gown for her daughter to wear

After dressing, they moved to the hall were euphemia explained everything about what happened to the family

"that was fast" clovis said referring on how fast his niece grew up

"Elaine wants to explore the city so sister and I will be with her" euphemia said

Minutes later they put on their disguises before exploring the city, they took her too many amusing areas which she enjoyed.

**(FLASHBACK ENDS)**

She moved to her bed where her daughter is sleeping and kissed her head

"sweet dreams dear" she said as she heads to the otherside to sleep

**NOTE: sorry for short stories I was very very busy everyday and I have little time to write stories**


	15. Chapter 15

**Secrets revealed**

**VICEROYS PALACE, AREA 11, 9:30 AM**

Inside in her mother's room, Elaine looked at her short curly hair, she didn't liked its length so she uses her time geass to accelerate its growth, her short hair was covered by a blue light which fastens the time of the hair to grow. After seconds it was finally long; reaching her back. She looked at her sleeping mother in the bed; who was awake all night. Elaine exits her mother's room and met V.V near the door.

"You used your geass, aren't you" V.V said noticing the change in length of her hair.

"Yes V.V, why do you ask?" she said

"the geass you have has a minor problem, you can only use it once per 5 minutes, which means that once you use your geass you should wait for ten minutes to use it again" V.V explained "I will have to go now I have an important meeting with your Grandfather".

V.V walks away from the halls while Elaine stood their motionless realizing that she can only use her geass once per 5 minutes.

**GARDEN, VICEROYS PALACE, AREA 11, 9:40 AM**

Elaine was sitting near the flowers as she enjoys the garden's fresh air and wonderful creatures. Elaine was enjoying herself by playing with a red colored butterfly until cornelia sat at her left side.

"having yourself a goodtime my dearest niece" Cornelia said

"yes aunt" Elaine said "do you know what is the best academy in here?".

"why?"

"I want to know what does it feel like to be with people and I also want to learn something at the world"

Cornelia was unsure if her niece could enter school since she is a member of the imperial family. Until she remembered that the public has no idea that she is not known yet, this made her agree.

They drove to ashford using the limo and head to the headmasters office, cornelia told ruben to grant Elaine enrolment to ashford. Ruben is aware that Elaine is the daughter of 3rd princess Euphemia li Britannia and her knight Sir Suzaku Kururugi thanks to cornelia and promises to keep her true identity a secret.

After returning, she told her mother about her enrolment, euphie was happy that her daughter would make a good life

**THE NEXT DAY, ASHFORD ACADEMY, 8:00 AM**

Everyone is eager to meet their new classmate; according to the rumors she is a daughter of a grand duke.

The teacher entered the room and stares at the entire class; he can see that ricardo was not in here

"he's late again" the teacher said "anyway I would like you to meet you new classmate, my dear, please come in".

When she entered the room, the students have many amazing reactions. The boys including rivalz sees her more beautiful than milly or their girlfriends and falls for her. The girls were amazed by her beauty while some became jealous for stealing the attention of their boyfriends from them. Milly was surprised to see that the girl is more beautiful and sexier than her. While Shirley, Nina and Kallen's mouths dropped due to her beauty.

"May we know who you are madam?" the teacher said

Elaine stood up and cleared her throat

"I am Elaine Hendrickson, Daughter of the grand duke of Britannia; Thomas Hendrickson". Elaine announced.

The entire class finally learned the truth about the rumors; she is the daughter of one of the most respected people in Britannia.

"Your highness you can choose where ever you want to sit" the teacher nervously said

She scans the room for potential friends to be near with; she chose the empty desk behind Ricardo's. once she sat she can see milly in her left, Shirley at her right, kallen at the back, Nina between Shirley and kallen and rivalz between milly and kallen.

"OK class today's lesson is about history, go get your history text books and turn to chapter 18: the First War" the teacher ordered. The students did what they were told to they picked their books out of their bags and turned to that chapter.

Before the teacher could even start, the door opened revealing ricardo and enters the room. Everyone saw a slight bruise at his left cheek and the teacher asks what happened.

"ricardo, what happened to you this time?" said the teacher who observed that everyday ricardo has an injury.

"I just got into a fight" ricardo said as he heads to his chair and sits there, he also noticed the girl behind him.

"Alright, is everybody's history book at chap. 18" the teacher asked as he scans the room if they are at the right page "then let us begin the discussion"

"Chapter 18: the first war, in the years 1934-1944 A.T.B, a war has erupted on earth between the Holy Britannian Empire and the High Triad; whose members are the Nazi Germany, Militarist Japan and Fascist Russia, the other countries chose to be neutral.

**12 HOURS LATER, ASHFORD ACADEMY**

At night, everyone didn't go home because milly announced that the school slumber party is today, shirley invited Elaine to join the student council which she accepts. They show her to the entire school until milly in the intercom makes an announcement

"Hello ashford academy, we are going to play a little game" she stops and continues "whoever brings my brother ricardo to the Student Council Room gets a 50% discount on their tuition!"

All instantly looked at Ricardo who was interrupted in eating rice cakes when they heard 50% discount.

"let the chase begin" milly said as the entire Campus stopped what they're doing and runs toward ricardo. In response ricardo threw his ricecakes away and uses his speed geass to escape.

"Look he escaped" a girl said

"Everyone, block all exits" a girl in a bathing suit shouted.

While running, Ricardo sees the warehouse and hides inside it.

"I hope no one finds me here" he said

He was really glad that he is safe, until the door opened and someone entered. Ricardo hides in the corner

"ricardo are you here?" Elaine shouted while seemingly alone in the warehouse.

It was Elaine, he decided to show himself.

"Yes I am here, Elaine li Britannia" ricardo said

Elaine was surprised that ricardo knew her true identity, but thinks he is just joking.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play like you don't know, I know you're the child of Euphemia li Britannia and her Knight Suzaku Kururugi".

Elaine was shocked that he really knows who she was and questions him on how did he discovered her true identity who he really is.

"I secretly work as a member of the Britannian Special Forces and I discovered who you are thanks to the emperor".

"and why would the emperor tell you that" Elaine asked

"I'm his most trusted person in the military"

Elaine learned everything and began to worry that he might tell this to the others.

"ricardo, please don't tell anyone about this, i-I'll give you anything you want" Elaine begged

"I don't need anything, just tell them that-"he was interrupted when someone screamed.

Both of them ran to the exit, they saw armed Japanese men rounding up all students and threatening them not to move or they will die. Outside the campus the police and military responded and started to negotiate with the terrorist.

"We want the emperor to show himself in one hour or else all students" the leader said

Elaine and ricardo tries to escape but was caught and brought to the others. Ricardo couldn't use his geass because the students will be threatened.

In the viceroys palace the imperial family is seeing everything and much to euphemia's shock her daughter was held hostage. The emperor decided to head there alone but was joined by cornelia and euphemia who was worried for Elaine's sake.

Watching in the command room, lelouch and the others got worried for their senior members.

Minutes later, a limousine arrived at the scene, euphemia tried to get to her child but was blocked by the police, the emperor looked at the leader.

"What do you want terrorist" the emperor yelled in a booming voice.

"Simple, all of you out of japan" the leader demanded

"Unacceptable" the emperor said

The leader was angered he turned around to pick a britannian to kill; he knew who Elaine really is because he has a geass that can see another person's memory, he grabbed her at the hair and dragged her in front.

"I know who this woman is Charles" he said "during princess euphemia's pregnancy you made her drink something that fasten the development and aging of her child, a day after she was born she matured into this" he said referring to Elaine "this is Elaine li Britannia; daughter of princess euphemia and the traitor suzaku kururugi!"

Everyone was shocked of the revelation, especially lelouch, kallen, rivalz, milly, Shirley and Nina.

The leader pulled a knife and moves it above; he now moves it downward to her neck. Euphemia begins to cry thinking her daughter will die. However ricardo sprinted past the guards and impaled his hand to the knife to stop it.

Elaine thought she's dead but she felt nothing but dropping liquid, she turned her head around and was horrified saw ricardo impaled his hand at the knife just to save her.

Ricardo delivers a powerful kick at the leader which sends him backwards, he turned his attention to the guards and uses his fire combustion geass to burn them all.

The leader got up and ricardo looked at him.

"So the stories are true you are the larcener, the person who has the geass to steal others geass and not only that you are also responsible for the murder of the knight of one Bismarck" the leader said

Everyone including the emperor was shocked to learn that he killed Bismarck.

Ricardo burns his legs and uses his magnet geass to attract the neurons in his body, in short he is magnetizing him

He choked him and looked at his eyes, which made him see his geass

"a geass huh, well that's mine now" he said as a red light flashes at the man screamed in agony, he felt like his eyes were being burn.

Everyone especially watches in horror.

In the command room, all seniors were watching the news, lelouch sees how powerful his ability could be used if he made him join the black knights.

The process was complete ricardo punched him in the head; which was enough to decapitate him.

In their HQ, V.V panicked now that the geass is now exposed to the world.

The police and military secures the hostages while the royal guards surrounds ricardo. The emperor while euphemia and cornelia heads to Elaine.

"impressive ability child. With that power Britannia may triumph, guards leave us" said the emperor who was amaze of his abilities.

Elaine along with her mother, aunt and the student council approached them

"ricardo you're killing people for that, why are you doing this" milly said

"It's none of your business" ricardo said

"I am asking you brother, how do you think your mother and my father will react by your doing"

Anger skyrocketed in him, when she mentioned his britannian father and Australian mother.

"my mother is dead, my father left her in Australia after he conceived me" he angrily yelled "enough of this" he said as he activates his flight geass and flies out of the area


	16. Chapter 16

**Capture**

**VICEROY'S PALACE, AREA 11, 9:00 PM**

It is a rainy night as the media inside the palace has been asking questions to the emperor about geass for the whole night. Euphemia and cornelia decided to not let Elaine enter school anymore but they will home teach her. Suddenly the massive door behind the media opens as the royal guards escorts a handcuffed ricardo to the emperor. Elaine saw the white cover in his hand where the knife was impaled, she was in relief.

"tell me child, who gave you get that geass?" the emperor asked

"C.C!" he said

The media begins to wonder who he was talking about.

"Next question, why are you hunting geass users to steal their abilities

This was the awaited question of everyone

"Be powerful" he replied to the question

"Is that all"

"Yes"

The emperor seems to be satisfied now and ordered the guards to uncuff him.

"listen ricardo, I'm giving you an offer to be in the military to make good use of you power and in return you will receive the tittle of grand duke and knight of one"

The media and imperial family were surprised, giving a half-blood the highest tittles of nobility. Ricardo immediately accepts the offer.

An hour later he was in the balcony, staring at the sky

"Thank you for saving me" Elaine said which surprised ricardo who wasn't aware that she was there.

"its what I needed to do" he replied

"you spoke about your mother, how is she now"

When he heard this he froze, he knew that his mother was killed by a robber when he was 10.

"She's dead 7 years before, killed by someone"

Elaine discovered he also lost one of his parent just like her, she lost her father, suzaku kururugi.

"You're not alone ricardo, I lost my father, he was killed by zero who was revealed to be my uncle lelouch vi Britannia" Elaine said and a tear came down to his cheek.

Ricardo saw this and hand her his handkerchief "take this"

"thank you" she said as she swept her tear with the handkerchief.

**VICEROY'S PALACE, AREA 11, 8:00 AM**

The emperor ordered Camelot and the geass order to make a knightmare suitable for his abilities. Problems began to rise in Britannia and their colonies due to the discovery of geass, notably the NGO called the Anti-Geass Party; whose aim is to annihilate geass from the face of the earth. To prevent them from spreading and increasing, Charles ordered the military to kill any member at sight.

In the garden ricardo was talking with princess Elaine about their likes and dislikes, playing games, eating pizza and other things. Cornelia and euphemia are seeing this from the roof. Euphemia is worried because her daughter is _too young _to date with boys. Which cornelia noticed

"euphie you need to understand that though she was only born for the past days, her mind and body has changed now. You know you could be a grandmother in the next days if they do it" she said in a smile

This made euphie mad; she isn't old enough to be a grandmother. She became redder when they saw ricardo and Elaine accidentally touched each other's arm when they were about to get a slice of pizza. However in an unknown location not far from the garden lelouch disguised as a britannian soldier was observing them. He thought of using his geass on ricardo to bring him to his side. He slowly approached them.

Euphie and cornelia spotted the soldier and wonders why is he approaching Elaine and ricardo.

Lelouch was about half way from them but he stops when he felt something pierced his cheek. He grabbed what it is and identified it as a tranquilizer dart. He felt himself dizzy and dizzier until he fell to the ground. Everyone saw this and heads down to him to identify who he is, but the emperor with the royal guards surrounds his body. The emperor was holding a tranquilizer riffle meaning that he tranquilized him.

"father why did you that to a normal soldier" cornelia questioned

The emperor didn't said anything he just removed the soldiers helmet and reveals him to be lelouch vi Britannia.

"guards, take him to his cell" the emperor commanded


	17. Chapter 17

**Interrogation **

**LELOUCH'S CELL, BRITANNIAN PRISON, 8: 30 AM**

Lelouch slowly opened his eyes and scanned the surroundings, he felt his hands cuffed while his left eye was covered by an eye patch to prevent him from using his geass. He discovered that he was in a cell and when he looked at the front he saw his half-sister and his niece.

"At last, you're awake lelouch" says euphemia with an angry look in her eyes, this was the only time he saw his sister like this, behind her is her daughter whose father suzaku kururugi, was killed by him.

"why are you here?" he said while wondering what she would ask "are you here to kill me to avenge suzaku? Then so be it"

Euphemia got angry but maintained a calm look in her face "no lelouch, I'm here for questions, what is the reason you need to kill suzaku?"

His face showed a sad one as he say " a night before the opening of the SAZJ, V.V and his men barged into my residence and held nunally hostage, he contacted me and told me to kill you in revenge when his associate named rolo was killed by someone working for you". Euphemia doesn't know what he's talking about since no one was working for her "what do you mean lelouch, I have no one working for me" "then explain what V.V told me!

"ENOUGH!" yelled Elaine who had enough of the argument "I will go out there and uncover what really happened" she said as she moves out of their view. Euphemia decides to leave lelouch and follow her.

**BLACK KNIGHTS HQ, 8:30 AM**

"WHAT! HE'S CAPTURED" yelled by all seniors in the command room after C.C told them what happened to lelouch.

Shirley, milly and kallen became more worried than anyone. Oghi tells them that they're rescuing him which everyone agreed.

"Listen we need to prepare to save him, inoue check how many knightmares do we have and milly how long till the new knightmares are ready, we're gonna need everything we have to rescue him.

**VICEROYS PALACE, 8:35 AM**

Elaine returned to her mother's room and puts on her mother's disguise, after that she dashed from the hallways looking for Ricardo, who she needs to escort her to Letouch's former home. When she can't find him, she goes outside and met him at the gate.

"Princess Elaine wha-"he was grabbed in the arm by the sprinting Elaine "Ricardo take me to the Ashford academy using your flight power I need to investigate something" she said

"Sure get on my back" he said, Elaine jumped on Ricardo's back and crossed her arms in his neck. He activated his flight geass and launches himself from the ground to the sky. This thrilled Elaine, it was like being launched with a rocket. Ephemia saw this and got worried that she might come in harm again

**ASHFORD ACADEMY, 8:39 AM**

Ricardo landed in front of the former home of the vi britannias in ashford academy.

"Wait here, it might take a second" Elaine said as she disembark from his back and goes inside the house.

A few seconds later she came out of the house and ran to ricardo. Ricardo questioned why her investigation was fast, she answered that she used her Meta geass to pause time while replaying everything what happened using energy projection. Lelouch was telling the truth about V.V.

"ricardo bring me back to the viceroys palace" she said as she embarks him again.

Ricardo activates his geass and launches themselves to the air.

**VICEROYS PALACE, 9:43 AM**

They landed on the garden when they arrived

"I really need to uncover more, maybe I should replay what past actions were, anyway thanks for the flight" she said as she returns inside the palace.

When Elaine was gone, Lloyd apslund greets him from behind.

"oh did I scarred you, I'm so sorry, your new knightmare is finished by the way its in the armory in the nearest base here" Lloyd said

**LELOUCH'S CELL,** **BRITANNIAN PRISON, 9:00 PM**

The emperor with ricardo who is holding a laptop confronted lelouch in his cell to interrogate him, lelouch glares at his father "what do you want Charles" Charles was disgusted by his manner of speaking "is that the way how you greet your father who raised you and nunnally" the emperor said "you didn't care for any of your children, nor my mother who died or my sister who is crippled!" he yelled

Charles wants to go straight to the reason for him being there "lelouch, I command you to tell me every information about the black knights or else"

"Or else what" lelouch replied. The emperor pulls a trigger from his pocket while ricardo opens the laptop and shows lelouch a video of nunnally somewhere in the EU "or else this" he said as he presses the trigger which activates the shocker inside nunnaly's brain. She was in agony as her brain was being electrocuted. Lelouch's eyes widened as he watched in horror as his beloved sister is in great pain "STOP IT NOW!" the emperor only responded by increasing the power of electrocution, lelouch has no choice "ALRIGHT, I'LL GIVE YOU ANY INFORMATION YOU ASKED ME" he said which made Charles release the button.

"good, first is the location of your main base, then leaders and weapons suppliers" Charles said

"The main base is located underwater in the center of the sea of japan, while-"he was interrupted when the emperor falls unconscious on the ground while while ricardo sees someone faraway with a tranquilizer gun and escapes to warn the others. Lelouch can see several shadows approaching.

"He's here" says kallen who slips a key card which opens the door while oghi uncuffs lelouc carry the emperor while asahina and todoh guard them "right on time black knights, listen todoh and asahina oghi and kallen watch guard us" he gave the orders. Minutes later they got out of the building, however schneizel's private army of a thousand and above never seen knightmares surrounds the entire prison thanks to ricardo telling him what happened with him being in his personal knightmare "Men kill them" schneizel said "you can't kill us we have the emperor" kallen yelled as they show them the emperor, thinking that they will not attack, lelouch however knows that schneizel long desire is to become the emperor "his reign ends now" schneizel said while aiming his weapon at them. When he was about to shoot the knightmare in his right was hit by a missile, he looked back and saw Gekkas in the air behind his army's position with the mahikari at the center and an ikagura above them.

"BLACK KNIGHTS PREPARE FOR BATTLE" lelouch shouted

"All Cerberus forces attack" schneizel said and the battle starts


	18. Chapter 18

**Power Shift**

**OUTSIDE THE BRITANNIAN PRISON, 9:00 PM**

The sounds of gunfire and explosions was heard when the battle erupts between the Black knights and the Cerberus, schneizel's army is ranging from 100-150 never seen knightmares known as Praetorians

**Praetorian**

**Appearance**

Color: white and gold scheme

Developed from the Lancelot as a massed-produced version, it has the appearance of the lancelot but its face has 3 blue-green eyes in a 180 degrees triangular position and the "X" shaped thrusters of the GNX in gundam. It has a large cannon behind its right shoulder which is the cannon

**General Characteristics**

**Crew:** One

**Height:** 5.06 meters

**Weight:** 8.95 metric tons

**Power Source: **Solar-core Drive, Energy filler

**Design features**

Float system

Cockpit Ejection System

Landspinner Propulsion System

Blaze luminous system (summons a rectangular blaze luminous in the elbow of its left arm)

Rapid maneuver System

**Armament**

4x Slash Harkens (2x Arm-mounted and 2x Hip-mounted)

1x Maser Vibration Sword (Concealed in the right hand)

1x Rapid Fire Particle Rifle (commonly used)

1x shoulder mounted Supercharged Particle Cannon (sometimes)

In the past days just after the failed black rebellion, he takes control of Dragontech Industries and Solaris; the 2 most powerful businesses in Britannia and merged them to form SolarDragon Corporation. He gave them the lancelot as a template to find a way to study it and to make massed produced versions and also to use the newly created particle weapons they made, days later it was finished over a hundred models were built with the particle weapons are in the form of rifles and Cannons.

At the present, the ikagura launches missiles at the praetorian forces, but they dodged them all thanks to the rapid maneuver system; which pin-points the trajectory of ballistic projectiles and creates a Virtual reality in the screen to show them where to move to avoid the projectiles, 10 of them goes airborne to engage the ikagura but was blocked by kent and 5 gekkas. The ikagura sends a transport which delivers the zangetsu and guren to kallen and todohs position.

"kallen, todoh board your knightmares" lelouch commanded and contacts C.C; who was in the mahikari "C.C pick me, kent and the emperor using the mahikari" "on it" C.C replied. C.C descends to their position while also fighting a Praetorian in midair. The praetorian fires its particle rifle at the mahikari, C.C activates the absolute defense system to protect herself, it was effective but she noticed something was wrong with one of the hexagonal shields becauses it was beeping red, suddenly the hexagonal shield was shattered due to the particles colliding at it simultaneously and it hits the arm. She disables the shield and speeds fast to lelouch. She looked backed at the praetorian chasing her, the thing in behind its right shoulder moves to the top of its right arm and aims it at her, she was about to be shot by the weapon until the praetorian was destroyed by the hadron cannons of the ikagura. With the threat gone, she heads to lelouch and places the machines left arm in front of his feet while opening the cockpit to let them in, lelouch climbs through the arm and stoped near the cockpit entrance to see asahina having a difficulty carrying the emperor.

"ASAHINA! HURRY" lelouch shouted. Asahina begins to walk as he steps one foot to the arm of the mahikari. However schneizel sees this while in air and fires a yellow stream of Supercharged Particles using his knightmares cannon which obliterates asahina and the emperor. "NO!" Lelouch shouted after losing the only hope of making Britannia surrender and finding more about his mother's killer, enraged he enters his knightmares and takes control of it. The mahikari faces schneizels personal knightmare; the Agartha

**Agartha**

**Appearance**

Color: silver and yellow

Has the appearance of the Galahad with the exception of the huge sword and has 4 eyes just like the praetorian

**General Characteristics**

**Crew:** One

**Height:** 5.99 meters

**Weight:** 9.23 metric tons

**Power Source: **Solar-core Drive, Energy filler

**Design features**

Float system

Cockpit Ejection System

Landspinner Propulsion System

Blaze luminous system (summons a rectangular blaze luminous in the elbow of its left arm)

Rapid maneuver System

**Armaments**

4x Slash Harkens (2x Arm-mounted and 2x Hip-mounted)

2x Particle Swords (Concealed in both arms)

2x Supercharged Particle Cannon (located in the palm)

The mahikari grabbed its hadron sabers and charged at the Agartha while slashing any praetorian who blocks him. Schneizel activated the particle swords in his hands and parries the mahikari's attack.

"is that everything" schneizel mocks lelouch as he backs away and aimed his hadron cannons at him. Schneizel uses his shield when it was fired. And fires his cannon at the mahikari.

Lelouch attempts to evade it but it was too late because it was faster than what the naked eye could see. As a result the left arm was hit, destroying it. Lelouch was in fear of schneizels weapons he was surprised of how advanced and powerful it was.

Kallen grabs a praetorian by its head and activates the radiant wave system, it was destroy just in seconds. She leaned right and saw lelouch losing his knightmares arm and dashed there to help him but was surrounded by 15 praetorians. when she tried to move her machines left arm was shot by a particle beam destroying it.

"Oh no" She said after realizing that she has no escape from the praetorian knightmares as they aim their particle rifles at her. Realizing she's doomed, she closed her eyes and remembers the time she was playing with his brother, being with his mother and most of all with lelouch. She quickly opened her eyes when she heard an explosion and saw a thin stream of a purple weapon it hitting each of the praetorians. She knew what that particle was, it was hadrons, but she didn't say anything like this thin burst and looks up only to see a knightmare with an unknown weapon that is possibly a sniper rifle shooting at the praetorians.

Millys face appeared in her screen "kallen go help lelouch" she said "milly….." kallen said in surprise and amazement when she discovered that milly is in battle with her knightmare but regains her focus on the mission and heads to lelouch.

Milly fires two shots on the first two knightmares converging on her position, they were too many for her to handle. Until all of them were gunned down by Shirley whose knightmare was specialized in dealing with large groups of enemies. Nilly shoots the praetorian behind the zangetsu and the one parrying the shirohoshi.

Shirleys face appears on milly's screen "nice one Madame President" Shirley said congratulating milly for her skills "say Shirley are you sure were talking on a secure channel" milly asked "yes of course, you wouldn't want me to let them learn about us right" Shirley replied. Milly aimed her sniper rifle at a praetorian "Igraine, locked on and firing" she said as she fires a stream of hadron at the target

**Igraine**

**Appearance**

Color: black and violet

The knightmare version of the Cerberus Nightmare Armor in mass effect

**General Characteristics**

**Crew: **One

**Height: **4.13 meters

**Weight: **9.21 metric tons

**Power Source: **Yggdrasil Drive, Energy filler

**Design Features**

Float system

Cockpit Ejection System

Landspinner Propulsion System

Integrated flight system

Absolute defense system

Druid system

**Armaments**

4x Slash harkens (2x on the arms and 2x on the hips)

1x Long range Hadron Sniper rifle (can fire continues beam)(maximum range 1 mile)

2x hip-concealed Hadron pistols

Shirley opened fire on a group of praetorians destroying most of them, she looked at lelouch and kallen who was having a problem with the Agartha and the 20 praetorians "I got this lulu" she said as she turns back and opened fire at the praetorians, most were destroyed but some used their shield to block the barrage of hadrons by shirleys knightmare; Iseult

**Iseult **

**Appearance**

Color: black and violet

Has the same as the Igraine but this has wings

**General Characteristics**

**Crew: **One

**Height: **4.13 meters

**Weight: **7.21 metric tons

**Power Source: **Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler

**Design Features**

Cockpit Ejection System

Landspinner Propulsion System

Integrated flight system

Absolute defense system

Druid system

**Armaments**

4x Slash harkens (2x on the arms and 2x on the hips)

4x inbuilt rapid fire hadron blasters (2x on the arms and 2x on the shoulders)

Todoh and kent were holding their positions to cover oghi's landing zone, they were surrounded by praetorians, but were annihilated by oghi's knightmare; the Oni

**Oni**

**Appearance**

Color: Blue green

A bulky 4 legged knightmare

**General Characteristics**

**Crew: **One

**Height: **13.13 meters

**Weight: **63.21 metric tons

**Power Source: **Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler

**Design Features**

Cockpit Ejection System

Landspinner Propulsion System

**Armaments**

10x slash harkens (4 on the hips, 4 on the shoulders and 2 on the hands)

1x right arm inbuilt Yokai gantling gun

1x left shoulder inbuilt rocket launcher

"This is for japan" oghi announced as he fires his rocket launcher at a praetorian destroying it.

Minutes later the black knights were winning due to schneizels forces are only consisting of 50 praetorians including him.

Lelouch is confident that he will win this battle but that changed when someone arrived. A Gekka was shot and destroyed by a blue laser

"wh-where did that came from!" screams oghi, who was near the gekka that was destroyed. When they all looked at the location where it was fired. An unknown knightmare was seen approaching their position. They saw the black purple body of the knightmare. Lelouch figures out who it was due to his intellect.

"Prince schneizel, I'm here to help" ricardo said

"You're on the right time ricardo, now show them the power of the Charlemagne.

**Charlemagne**

**Appearance**

Color: black and purple

Has three horns in the head forming a triangular position and a "V" shaped visor, two Solar drives in its back.

**General Characteristics**

**Crew: **One

**Height: **6.45 meters

**Weight: **24.21 metric tons

**Power Source: **Solar-core Drive, Energy filler

**Design Features**

Geass amplifier (allows ricardos geass abilities to be used on the knightmare he's piloting)

Landspinner propulsion system

Cockpit ejection system

Integrated flight system

Blaze luminous system

**Armaments**

2x Rapid Fire Particle Rifles

1x Oblivion Sword(a single slash can destroy multiple enemies)

2x arm mounted Solar Cannons (fires continuous beam)

ricardo fires his solar cannons at a group of Gekkas, obliterating them in an instant.

"Surround him" says Lelouch to the majority of the gekkas to open fire at ricardo.

Ricardo was being hit by a barrage of bullets and rockets from lelouch's black knights but he uses his blaze luminous to nullify it all. Kent suddenly appeared in his right and was about to slice him downward, but using his speed geass he avoided it and appeared behind him. He grabs the right arm and tears it away from him then using the PDS Sword to cut the lower body, leaving Kent's shirohoshi crippled. Ricardo uses Bismarck's geass to see the future, he saw that Lelouch will fire a hadron beam on him.

Lelouch fires a hadron bean on ricardo who avoids it and charges at him. Kallen uses her radiant wave beam on ricardo but he blocked it with his blaze luminous.

Schneizel and the remaining praetorians attacked the forces with ease due to ricardo helping them.

**1 MINUTE LATER**

The black knights were being defeated by the praetorians after a minute. The only ones alive were Lelouch, C.C, Todoh, Kallen, Kent, Oghi, Milly and shirley. Milly and Shirley were busy defending the ikagura from all praetorians nearing it while the others where covering in the rubbles of the prison which was destroyed during the battle. They have no hope of leaving the battlefield alive.

"Lelouch go, I'll hold them off" oghi said which shocks everyone

"OGHI! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, WE'RE NOT LEAVING YOU!" Kallen yelled not wanting a friend to die. "She's right oghi, there is another way for us to get out of here alive" Lelouch said "THERE IS NO WAY!" he paused for a moment "Lelouch without you japan shall forever remain in the hands of Britannia, you must survive for japans sake, so please leave me" oghi said while closing his eyes.

The others now understands him. The todoh, kent and kallen grabbed on the mahikari to reach the ikagura on air. When Lelouch begins flying schneizel sees them and orders the praetorians to kill them. But oghi fires his gantling gun at schneizel, distracting him. He retaliated by ordering the praetorians to destroy him. The Oni fires a barrage of bullets at the praetorians, hoping to destroy them. But behind him are schneizel and 5 of them aim their Supercharged Particle Cannons at the oni and destroyed it.

Nearing the ikagura, kallen can see that oghi was being overwhelmed by the praetorians. She broke into an uncontrolled crying state after seeing her friend be killed, kent, lelouch and todoh was in horror when they saw their comrade be killed.

"Ikagura retreat to the base" Lelouch said as he enters the hangar with the survivors including milly and Shirley.

**ONE MONTH LATER, IMPERIAL PALACE, 9:00 AM**

For a month the Britannian government and the imperial family have ordered a search for the emperor who was reported missing during his visit on his son Lelouch. They gathered in the throne room inside the palace when schneizel said that the emperor has been located, the media, nobles and imperial family were all waiting for the emperor.

"what do you think happened to grandfather after that day, mom" Elaine asked her mother

"I don't know, but I hope he's okay" euphemia said.

Suddenly they saw schneizel approaching the throne; many were wondering what he is going to do.

He sat on the throne and spoke "people of Britannia, the man in this throne… is the new emperor". Everyone was shocked of what schneizel is saying.

"brother what are you saying, father is alive, you can't have the throne yet" Odysseus said

"the emperor is dead in my hands at the time he disappeared" schneizel told the truth which horrifies everyone.

"what have you become brother, killing our father just to have the throne for yourself, GUARDS TAKE THIS MONSTER TO HIS CELL" Odysseus ordered then the royal guards charged at schneizel with their guns aimed at him.

Schneizel snapped his fingers which signals his army of Bismarck clones to surround the room, letting no one escape. One royal guard was abiout to shoot at schneizel only for his head to be stomped by Ricardo who appeared out of nowhere and used his strength geass to kill the guard. Everyone was horrified of what is happening. Elaine can't believe that Ricardo allied himself with her uncle schneizel.

"and may I introduce to all of you, the Grand knight Ricardo Ashford" shneizel said announcing to them that he gave his newly made tittle to ricardo.

Everyone in the homeland and the areas were all in horror as a dictator ascended to throne

**Note: I am going to put this on hiatus, sorry everyone but I have to improve my new mass effect story which might take weeks.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Rise**

**PENDRAGON, 7:00 PM**

A year has passed since schneizels ascension, britannia has become a totalitarian and dictatorial state with schneizels clone army ruling all of britannia. britannians now live in fear of being killed due to many things.

just days after his ascension; schneizel centers all power in him by making many reforms that the britannians didn't liked which were the abolishon of the moble system, replacing the military forces with his clone army, disarmed individuals, heavily censored and monitored media, taking oppressive actions, and ignoring individual rights, curtailed all communications, removed the knights of the round and even allowed dangerous experimentations on britannians and numbers alike, removal of the purist and honoraries in the military. with these policies britannia and most of its colonies fell on schneizels iron grip.

with vast amounts of resources and cutting edge technologies, he conquered the EU just in a week by utilizing blitzkrieg to destroy their production facilities, reserves, cities. after losing to britannia most of the EU Mlitary retreats to the Chinese Federation where Empress Tianzi welcomed the refugees and established an isolationalist state all over her territory. schneizel made nunnaly the overseer of the Entire EU

all britannians must be home before 7:00 PM because curfew starts from there. anyone not in there home will immediately be shot.

some britannians who were brave enough either established a resistance movement or riots to remove schneizel from power, but all lasts only for days as schneizel sees and hears everything in britannia because when he discovers something like this he will order the entire military to kill everyone and even the innocent bystanders.

the imperial family was forced to renouce their claims to the throne if they not they will be killed. all members were placed in prison cells; each monitored by two guards . they were all saddened and horrofied of what schneizel has done to their prosperous empire and its people except elaine who was saddened by ricardos choice of siding with schneizel

Ricardo has been schneizels right hand after his ascension, ricardo only agreed to continually serve schneizel in exchange for sparing Austrailia.

the black knights have dissappeared after their last battle, and are nowhere to be found. some say they lost hope and disbanded while others say they were hidding and will attack once they regained their strenght

euphemia and her daughter elaine was at the same cell which has a single bed and a rest room. suddenly they heard multiple thuds, they saw their guards along with the others guarding the imperial family dead on the floor with bullet holes in their head. then they saw their cell doors opened, which gave them the posible opportunity to escape. they along with the others steped out of their cells where they meet the rest. upon seeing her older sister cornelia, she ran to her and together they hug, it has been months since they were temporarily released from their cells. a figure suddenly appeared from the shadows holding a gun.

"it's not the time to rejoice, you all need to get out of here, before the others are alerted" says the figure

they saw the figure as none other than their brother lelouch vi britannia

"Lelouch" everyone said in unison, they were suprised that their brother and enemy would free them.

"what do you want from us lelouch, are you here to finish us?" euphemia asked while shielding elaine; she completly ran out of trust on lelouch after murdering her lover suzaku and blaming her for it

"i'm here, get you all out of britannia. you are all important assets for the black knights because of your knowledge and skills, if we are going to take down schneizel, i need all the help i can get or you can stay here and watch schneizel destroy britannia and the world itself, i'm not persuading all of you, its your choice"

indeed they wanted to escape schneizels grip and retore britannia to its former glory, but realized that they will have to ally with a terrorist, but they have no other choice.

"i'm with you brother" Oddysseus said

"so am i" guinivere said

"us also" the rest said

ELIZABETH'S FOREST, 9:00 PM  
it took an hour for them to escape the prison due to its seemingly omnipresent guards and survillance cameras, but still they escape with the help of lelouchs geass. they stole an armored car and drove to elizabeth's forest to hide, lelouch droves the van to a seemingly dead end cave but he grabbed a remote and presses the green button which opens drags the wall underground revealing a secret base.

"welcome to the hideout of the Black knights Britannian Cell 43" lelouch said

after their defeat, lelouch divides the remaining black knights into cells each consisting of 50-75 members to avoid comprimissing the others, still they use a private network were lelouch can talk to each cell leader.

lelouch parks the armored car and exits the vehicle, the imperial family was given a tour to the place.

"most of all britannian cell members were former law enforcers and military soldiers of the britannian empire pior schneizels ascension" lelouch said  
they looked at the cell members who were either, working, exercising, playing, talking and training and recognize some of them as guilford, darlton, kewell, viletta, Lloyd, cecile, the valkyrie squadron and jeremiah.

"jeremiah" lelouch yelled

"yes your highness" jeremiah said

"take the imperial family to their rooms, i've got check the reports of all cells" lelouch ordered

in the past months, lelouch finds jeremiah stranded in an island on the south pacific when he was in an ikagura, his knightmare was heavily damaged leaving him stranded in there. he took him in and made him the leader of a cell.

lelouch walks to the command post which was on the lower floor, he went to the elevator and presses number 2, the door closes as the elevator desceneneds to the comand post. it was full of britannians doing their respective duties. he goes to his post where he opened his personal computer and makes a link to all cells in britannia. he feels ready to initiate his plan, due to having vast and substainable resources and assets he aquirred for the past years

"all britannian cells, Operation: Saviour will commence tommorrow morning, ready all available knightmares and vehicles

**A/N: Hello everyone i'm back from my long absence, thank you all for your patience**


	20. Chapter 20

Resurface

**BLACK KNIGHTS BRITANNIAN CELL 43 HIDEOUT, BRITANNIA, 9:00 PM**

after telling all cell leaders to be ready, he checked the map layouts on his computer so no mistake can be made tommorrow.

"_schneizels rule is far more worse than my father, now the treatment to the numbers are worser than the the previous even to his own people. i need to stop this madness before all is lost" _he thought as he scan the cities where the battle will occur it was Pendragon, Bedivere,Caelia and Dindrane; cities with a high population density ranging 1-2 million people. all have many tall buildings and skyscapers which can be used as high vantage points for long range weapons like the newly developed High Intensity Laser or HIL for short.

it was built as the successor for the Raikō, it doesn't require them to link their arm to the weapon, they can just carry it using the handles and place it on any type of terrain like on the ceiling or walls. it is controlled by an A.I which is programmed to attack anything that is not labeled as ally or unarmed. if it detects an enemy its weapon will begin to charge up and will fire a stream of blue energy at the speed of light.

he opened both layout of Pendragon and Bedivere; this is the most important cities in the final phase of the upcoming operation; because according to his agents, this cities has the largest ports in britannia which houses most submarines.

he immediately thought of schneizel sending reinforcements from Etrigan and Morfran; the nearest cities of the 4, it will be very difficult if that happen since Etrigan contains half of the britannian air force due to the cities massive scale and having underground airbases and Morfran contains long range missiles which can strike any place in the entire northern part of britannia.

"i know schneizel will send dozens of reinforcements when we begin our attack, so how can i prevent or delay it?" he asked himself.

minutes later he thought of a plan; cause a power outage in the four cities, with the power cut they will gain an advantage during the night due to the darkness concealing their posistion and movements

however he remembers that he told all britannian cells that the operation will begin tomorrow morning. so again he made a link to all britannian cells

"all cell leaders reschedule the start of the mission on 2:00 am, i will order our agents to sabotage the power grid, so we can use the darkness to hide from the eyes of the enemy" he said

the cell leaders seems to like his strategy; causing a power outage during night to be undetected.

next he contacts all agents "All agents, this is zero i need all of you to infiltrate all power plants at 1:00 AM and wait until i gave you the signal to overload its systems"

he has over 1243 Agents stationed in Britannia; all trained by his black knights for Epsionage, Sabotage, Infiltration and Assassination. all of them were hand picked by zero himself.

**BLACK KNIGHTS JAPANESE CELL LAIR 12, AREA 11, 9:10 PM**

C.C was in the command room of her assigned cell checking the number of new recruits; the black knights haven't showed themselves since their defeat to schneizel's Army but secretly continue their activities by making sponsoring resistance movements to be their front organizations; they provide them with intel, weapons, knightmares etc. lelouch knew that there is a posibility of being compromised if they knew that the black knights were their sponsors and got caught then interrogated by the Clone army. to prevent this he told all leaders to use forged identities to hide the black knights; which was undoubtly effective.

C.C then looks at the world map through her computer. there were colors and tiny symbols on each country. red colored countries were under britannia's control; of coarse britannia counqured most of the world through her all-powerful military, navy and air force with the exception of the chinese federation and austrailia.

months ago, just after the welcoming of the refugees of the now conquered EU, the chinese empress removes the eunuchs from power upon the evidence given to him by The former EU president Pierre Frenay and breaks the engament of her and first prince Odyseuss eu Britannia. Concerned for her people and the refugees safety, she ordered the construction of thick walls surrounding all edges of the chinese federation and all of its teritorries. the wall was guarded by millions of soldiers who were willing to risk their lives for their family, empire or empress.

C.C felt her stomach grumbling; she hadn't eaten anything for the past hours because lelouch forced her to always stay in the command room. she leaves the command room and strolls from corridor to corridor until she nears the cafeteria. she can hear the chating, laughing and eating of three persons; from their voice they are all female. C.C slowly walks to the entrance where she saw Milly, Shirley and Kallen all alone in the cafeteria in their black knight outfits.

"hey C.C, wanna come and have a chat with us" shirley said upon noticing C.C.

C.C finally have something fun to do "sure after i order pizza" she ran to the Counter and orders a Cheese Supreme Pizza. moments later she received her order in a box and opens it to find that the pizza is still warm and looked back at the group and ran to them.

she sat right next to kallen while facing shirley on the other side "so what are you guys talking about" she opens the box and grabs a slice then bites it.

"we were just talking about lelouch's life in the past" Kallen said

Milly grabs the photo album right next to her and shows it C.C "here it is, i'm sure you'll all love it " milly said as she happily shows a photo album with lelouchs picture on the front

"you have that" said by a suprised Shirley

"Can't wait to see this" an ecxited kallen said

C.C mentally smiled "_this will be interesting_" before opening the album.

C.C and the girls first saw the pictures of lelouch when he was 9, among the pictures they saw were lelouch playing with nunnally, playing tag with milly, eating with his mother Marrianne vi Britannia, he and nunnally in a Seesaw etc.

next they saw the pictures of the 17 year old lelouch. the pictures include the cat party for arthur, Being chased by girls, doing homework, hanging out with shirley and much to the dismay of kallen and shock of shirley; a picture of lelouch handing her the phone when she was showering.

kallen was surprised she doesn't know how milly took those pictures, she was sure that in that room no one was there but she and lelouch.

"how did you got those pictures milly? without being seen by either of them?" asked a curious C.C

"Simple . . . secret cameras" milly said

unknown to all students in the academy, she sets up cameras all over the campus; which were either disguised or hidden in dark corners of a room. she does this so she can see and hear everything around the campus for her gossips.

C.C turns around and saw the cashier was gone and turns back and saw something unusual on milly's face, although no one can see it, her cheeks where slightly blushing and her lips are slowly smiling. C.C quickly knew what this means.

"you have feelings for lelouch are you" C.C said

the two girls stares at milly who then looks at C.C

"what are you talking about C.C?" milly was trying to hide her true feelings because shirley and kallen; both who loves lelouch.

"oh please i can tell it from those red cheeks, wide smile, and its obvious to me that you made him do humuliating things because you like him" the witch explained which made her face redder.

milly finnally decides to reveal the truth "alright i love him, i mean it, but i can't because shirley or kallen might be angry at me, i don't want to lose my friends that i am with for these years" milly's smile dissappears and looks down unable to look at the two

the two finally learned the reason why she doesn't want to love lelouch. they understand her reasons.

shirley grabs milly's hands "prez its OK, you may love him, will always be your friends, i know that all of us love lulu and even if he chooses one of us were still friends"

an idea came on mind which will ensure that all these girls win lelouch "why not share him so all of you are happy" this statement made the girls look at the green witch

"C.C, thats brilliant" milly said

"yeah it's now a triple win for all of us" kallen said

"finally a solution for our problems" shirley said in joy

**PENDRAGON, 2:00 AM**

A sudden loss of power occured in all four cities, plunging its inhabitants into darkness, the black knights appears out of hidding and begins their attack, in the skies above, lelouch in his new knightmare oversees the assault.

"finally we resurfaced from the shadows" lelouch comments on the years of the the black knights in the shadows and now they fight once more


End file.
